


Благими намерениями...

by NowhereKid, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereKid/pseuds/NowhereKid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Сложно быть детективом, если от вида трупа тебя начинает выворачивать, но Кроули как-то справляется. Ещё и водит дружбу с патологоанатомом. Ну и не только дружбу.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Странный убийца

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: секс, расчленёнка, тупые персонажи
> 
> Примечание: джен, но как бы слеш, но как бы джен

Кроули на полном ходу влетел с лестницы в двери морга. Правда, полного хода хватило лишь на два шага, после которых он резко развернулся и с такой же скоростью вышел обратно в коридор. 

― Какого чёрта?! ― взвыл он уже в коридоре, проклиная себя за то, что всё же соблазнился на хот-дог полчаса назад. Теперь хот-дог отчаянно хотел вернуться. 

― Тебя всё ещё удивляет то, что заходя в морг, ты видишь труп? ― спокойно спросил Азирафаэль. Из-за двери его, конечно, не было видно, но Кроули очень надеялся, что он уже откладывает свою адскую пилу. 

― Расчленённый труп! 

― Его нельзя считать расчленённым по большому счёту. ― Из зала морга послышался звон металлического подноса для инструментов, а за ним ― характерный звук снимаемых резиновых перчаток. Минуту спустя из зала появился Азирафаэль, в своей обычной форме, удивительно чистой, учитывая, чем он тут занимается. В руке у него была бутылка с водой. ― Выпей и возьми себя в руки, мне есть что рассказать по твоему телу, тебе понравится. 

― Ты хотел сказать "точно не понравится", ― буркнул Кроули, принимая бутылку и прикладываясь к горлышку. Холодная вода заставила хот-дог отменить попытки к восстанию и вернуться на праведный путь желудочно-кишечного тракта. Если не задумываться о том, где именно патологоанатом охлаждает минералку, всё просто замечательно. 

― Нет, я сказал то, что хотел сказать. ― Азирафаэль окинул его придирчивым взглядом, видимо, решил, что Кроули в порядке, и пошёл дальше по коридору к своему кабинету, приглашая коллегу за собой жестом. ― Не ты ли причитал о том, как в последнее время скучно быть "лучшим детективом" в отделе? Что убийства в состоянии аффекта или из ревности до тебя не доходят, а ничего серьёзного давно не было? 

― Ну я… ― Кроули поднялся на ноги и недовольно скривился. Проходя мимо второй, вечно открытой, двери в морг, он старательно смотрел куда угодно, лишь бы не на труп с буквально раскрытой грудью и животом. ― Но ты же знаешь, что я не имел в виду, что хочу, чтобы кто-то умер. 

― Конечно знаю, ― Азирафаэль вернулся в свой небольшой кабинет, прошёл за стол, взял с него папку и протянул её Кроули. ― Но будь поосторожнее с желаниями, похоже кто-то их услышал. 

― Что ты хочешь этим сказать? 

Папка была тонкая, отчёты Азирафаэля никогда не отличались излишней детализацией. Отложив все шутки на потом, Кроули пробежался глазами по первой странице. Пока он разбирался с тем, кто же стал жертвой на этот раз, и к кому ему придётся идти и рассказывать о смерти, Азирафаэль сел за стол и, сплетя пальцы рук, наблюдал за его реакцией. 

― Майкл Райан. Неженатый, родители мертвы, друзей особо нет, работал удалённо… Одинокий парень. Его что, хейтеры из Интернета прирезали? 

― Самое интересное дальше, Кроули, ― Азирафаэль подался вперёд, явно возбуждённый тем, что нашёл, и ожидающий бурной реакции, ― вторая страница, третий абзац, отчёт о самом вскрытии. 

― Выглядишь так, будто нашёл в его желудке подарок к Рождеству, ― пробормотал Кроули недовольно. Он никогда не понимал увлечения друга человеческим телом с такой стороны, внутренней. Когда Азирафаэль ковырялся в кишках трупа, он мог выглядеть, как ребёнок в свой день рождения. Это смахивало на профдеформацию. С другой стороны, он был лучшим в своём деле именно благодаря этой увлечённости. Даже когда не спал по несколько суток, Азирафаэль был способен счастливо улыбаться, наконец обнаружив причину смерти.

― Это даже лучше, ― заявил он и ― Кроули был готов поклясться ― гордо вздёрнул нос. 

Указанный момент в отчёте действительно был интересным. Точнее, он был неимоверно важным, почти решающим в этом расследовании. 

― Отсутствие почек? То есть его на органы разобрали? 

― Только одну почку, и это примечательно, ― отозвался Азирафаэль. ― Если человека убивают ради органов, то обычно забирают всё более-менее здоровое. У этого парня не в норме только желудок и печень, да и то в начальной стадии, для пересадки сойдёт, он довольно молод. Если бы я хотел продать его на органы, то точно бы прихватил сердце и лёгкие. Но у него нет только почки, и умер он даже не из-за её извлечения, а из-за потери крови. Полагаю, в ходе операции, ― он самодовольно усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку стула. ― Хочешь кофе? 

― Погоди, ― покачал головой Кроули, откладывая папку и хмуря брови. Азирафаэль мог легко перепрыгивать с одной темы на другую, но тут были ещё нерешённые вопросы. ― Если своими словами, то он умер от операции. Почему? Какая-то болезнь? Инфекция? 

― Если бы ты нормально реагировал на издержки своей работы, я бы тебе просто показал, ― покачал головой Азирафаэль. ― А так… Я бы сказал, что его оперировал человек, не имеющий медицинского образования. Разрез сделан неправильно, задеты артерии, следов от зажимов нет, как и от других инструментов помимо скальпеля. 

― Его просто разрезали и достали почку? ― Кроули почувствовал, как тошнота снова сжимает горло. Живое воображение сейчас играло не в его пользу. 

― Именно, ― кивнул Азирафаэль. ― Противное дело. 

― Очень противное дело, ― мрачно пробормотал Кроули, думая, что хот-дог точно будет единственным, что он съел за сегодня. Лигур снова будет подшучивать. 

― Ну-ну, не воспринимай всё так близко к сердцу, ― Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул. Он поднялся со своего места, прошёл к вешалке и забрал плащ. ― Идём на воздух, покуришь, а потом я угощу тебя кофе. Заодно расскажешь, что сам успел нарыть по этому делу. Может, ты завтра уже его и раскроешь.

Кроули натянуто усмехнулся и пошёл следом. Ему действительно не помешает подышать воздухом.

По идее, конечно, он не должен был делиться деталями расследования с посторонними лицами, только вот Азирафаэль давно перестал быть посторонним. Он работал тут ещё до того, как Кроули пришёл в полицию и убойный отдел. Тогда ещё стажёром от медуниверситета, а по сути, санитаром, который таскал тела с места преступления. Кроули тоже только-только закончил обучение и планировал ловить убийц, но на деле регулировал движение и выписывал штрафы за неправильную парковку. Собственно за выписыванием штрафа они и познакомились: Азирафаэль ужасно парковался, причём буквально перед участком, и никогда не платил штрафы. Поэтому, когда Кроули наконец столкнулся с хозяином машины, вечно заезжающей на бордюр, он был готов сообщить ему дословно все пункты законов, которые тот нарушает. Азирафаэль его, кстати, выслушал со спокойной улыбкой, а потом пригласил на кофе. Как ни странно, Кроули согласился. 

С тех пор прошло порядочное количество времени.

― Парня нашли в собственной квартире, следов взлома нет, подозреваю, убийцу он впустил сам, даже ждал его: в квартире было довольно чисто, как на холостяка, ― сообщил он, когда они поднялись из морга, располагающегося в подвале помещения полиции, и вышли на парковку. Азирафаэль стрельнул у него сигарету и теперь склонился над зажигалкой, которую ему протягивал Кроули. ― Сейчас спецы из отдела криминалистики проверяют его комп на предмет всякого, что там обычно находится.

― Например, порно? ― предположил Азирафаэль с абсолютно спокойным видом и затянулся дымом. Его короткие аккуратные пальцы осторожно держали сигарету за фильтр, и Кроули машинально отметил, что его друг недавно снова делал маникюр. 

― Нет, но… Это то, что мы действительно обычно находим, ― вздохнул он. Крыть было нечем, он сам регулярно ныл о том, что вместо полезных переписок на компьютерах жертв только голые девочки. Или мальчики. 

― Если исходить из предположения, что его убил кто-то из друзей или знакомых, то стоит проверить переписку, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль. ― К тому же, что делать одинокому парню, если не сидеть в интернете? 

― Сидеть в баре? ― фыркнул Кроули. ― И пытаться стать не одиноким. 

― Он не слишком активно пил, судя по состоянию печени, ― проворчал Азирафаэль и снова затянулся дымом. ― Не трезвенник, конечно, но и не завсегдатай питейных заведений.

― Да слышал я уже, слышал, ― фыркнул Кроули и устало потёр переносицу. Солнце невыносимо жизнерадостно светило в глаза, вызывая тем самым чихательный рефлекс, а очки, как назло, остались сегодня дома, в другой куртке. 

― Держи меня в курсе, ― вздохнул Азирафаэль, хмуро смотря через плечо на здание полиции. ― Возможно, этим занимался душевно нездоровый человек, тебе стоит обратиться к психологу, на всякий случай. 

― Что? Ни в коем случае! ― Кроули резко обернулся на друга и чуть было не зашипел. Обычно так он реагировал разве что на своих коллег-детективов, но сейчас Азирафаэль задел больную тему. ― Он же начнёт промывать мозги нам всем! 

― Он специалист своего профиля, Кроули, прекрати так реагировать. ― Азирафаэль выбросил окурок в мусорное ведро и зашагал в сторону ближайшего кафетерия. ― К тому же, с ним вы раскроете дело куда как быстрее. 

― Ты говоришь это так, будто я сам не знаю, ― проворчал Кроули, шагая следом. Пара минут на свежем воздухе, провонявшем дымом собственных сигарет, и он уже был готов выпить что-то помимо воды, охлаждённой трупом. 

― Учитывая, как ты ноешь каждый раз... ― Азирафаэль очень выразительно покосился на него. 

― Я ною, потому что есть повод. Ты же с ним не работаешь! 

― Работал как-то, ― Азирафаэль фыркнул и вздёрнул нос, будто ничего такого в работе с психологом для него не было. Правда, этого выражения лица хватило ненадолго. ― Ладно, ладно, согласен с тем, что он невыносим. Но специалист он всё равно хороший.

― Ну почему нам не дали другого психолога?.. ― страдальчески простонал Кроули, заходя в небольшое кафе следом за другом. Он уже предчувствовал бессонные ночи, которые проведёт над этим делом. 

Час спустя, после чашки кофе, Кроули вернулся в свой кабинет, в надежде увидеть отчёты умников, которые разбирали компьютер жертвы. Правда, вместо них он увидел улыбку Гавриила, которая, кажется, грозила выползти за пределы его лица и заполнить собой всё пространство кабинета. 

― Доброе утро, Кроули. Как поживаешь? 

― Теперь ― отвратительно. 

В полиции было всего несколько специалистов, которые не заканчивали полицейскую академию или крминалистическое направление, и все они были с какими-то закидонами. И если с Азирафаэлем всё было, в принципе, понятно (сложно не привыкнуть к трупам, когда работаешь с ними уже лет двадцать), то вот с Гавриилом всё было сложнее. Его вечно приподнятое настроение бесило всех без исключения, особенно, когда он со своей идиотской улыбкой начинал рассуждать о тяжелом детстве, которое повлияло на то, что подозреваемый стал серийным убийцей. Тем не менее, он был специалистом, жизненно необходимым для всех. Особенно в таких ситуациях. 

― Если ты так остро воспринимаешь происходящее, тебе стоило выбрать другую работу. Знаешь, затяжная депрессия ― не лучший исход, ― всё с той же улыбкой отозвался Гавриил. Он сидел на стуле для посетителей, закинув ногу на ногу, откинувшись на спинку и явно чувствуя себя в своей тарелке. ― Азирафаэль написал мне SMS о том, что у вас есть для меня работа. 

Кроули мысленно проклял это дело и своего друга за компанию. Ну кто его за язык-то тянул?! И ведь знал же, зараза, что Кроули самолично к Гавриилу ни за что не пойдёт, потому что на дух его не переносит, как и все остальные работники отдела. Такой умный Азирафаэль, и такой противный. 

― Ты поторопился, ― проворчал Кроули. ― У нас пока есть только имя и отчёт из морга. Криминалисты как раз проводят анализы и разбирают компьютер жертвы, чтобы… 

В кабинет без стука влетел Эрик. Он был единственным относительно полезным человеком в отделе. Хоть и туповатым. Зато его, в отличии от Гавриила, легко было понять.

― Отчёт по компьютеру готов, у нас, похоже, торговцы органами, ― бодро сообщил он, не тратя времени на приветствия. Гавриила он, кажется, намеренно не замечал. Кроули был бы рад тому, что отчёт готов, если бы только при этом не присутствовал Гавриил. Теперь-то уж точно придётся брать его в дело… Ну или хотя бы на первую летучку. Может, психопортрет действительно станет полезен. 

― Понятно, собирай отдел, ― буркнул Кроули, тяжело вздохнув. ― Через пять минут.

― А чего ждём? ― нахмурился Эрик. ― Все тут вроде. 

― Я забыл отчёт у патологоанатома забрать, ― вздохнул Кроули, с сожалением вспоминая о тонкой папке, которую отложил на стол Азирафаэля, да так и забыл там. Пожалуй, стоило меньше отвлекаться на работе на всяких там паталогоанатомов.

― Он тут, твой мастер по телам, с отчётом. Как раз крепит фотки к доске, так что не смотри на неё, ― последние слова Эрика прозвучали с определённой долей ехидства, но Кроули только закатил на это глаза. 

― Ладно, тогда давай сейчас. 

― Я к вам присоединюсь, ― спокойно сообщил Гавриил. Даже не спросил разрешения, зараза. То, что его позвал Азирафаэль, ещё не значит, что его тут ждут. В конце концов, не Азирафаэль начальник отдела. Но с присутствием этих двоих придётся просто смириться: они чем-то походили на (при всей любви Кроули к Азирафаэлю) тараканов ― если уже приходили, то не пропадали до тех пор, пока сами не решали, что это необходимо.

Кроули не один год проработал в полиции, прежде чем стать полноправным детективом и возглавить убойный отдел. Начинал, как рядовой, быстро пробился в детективы, а потом очень долго и нудно работал: над мелкими кражами, вандализмом, насилием, аферистами и, наконец, добился перевода в убойный. При виде первого трупа его стошнило, и теперь только ленивый не напоминал ему об этом. 

Кроули проработал семь лет, пока предыдущий начальник не ушёл на пенсию. Шедвелл был хорошим детективом, хоть и немного… старомодным. Кроули гордился тем, что повысил раскрываемость преступлений за время своего руководства, и это ему удалось далеко не потому, что он избегал общения со странными и неприятными коллегами. 

― Так, что мы имеем? ― начал он с ходу. Кабинет убойного отдела, по сути, являлся чем-то вроде места для общих собраний: тут стоял длинный стол, сейчас загромождённый документами и двумя компьютерами детективов, пара тумб с личными вещами, электрочайник и здоровая доска, в лучших традициях криминальных сериалов. Доска сейчас была расчерчена текущим делом, завешана фотографиями жертвы и места преступления. Рядом с какими-то уже были подписи, явно сделанные рукой Эрика. Он же и начал докладывать. 

― Я опросил соседей: никто ничего не слышал, постоянных гостей у Майкла не замечали. Он работал программистом, но пару месяцев назад его уволили, с тех пор якобы работал удалённо, только вот переводов на его карту не было, а жил он на сбережения, которые закончились пару недель назад. 

― Он не мог найти работу? ― Кроули нахмурил лоб, пытаясь представить себе положение этого Майкла. 

― Он не искал, ― отозвался Эрик. ― Пару раз отправил резюме сразу после увольнения, а потом прекратил. Соседи отмечают, что он был подавлен, не здоровался при встрече, выходил только за продуктами, редко выносил мусор.

― Депрессия, ― подал голос Гавриил. ― Увольнение его подкосило, видимо.

― Нужно будет поговорить с бывшим работодателем, ― пробормотал Кроули. ― Возможно, они знают о нём больше. 

― Не думаю, что это относится к делу, ― буркнул Лигур, второй из подчинённых Кроули, развалившийся в своём кресле.

― С чего-то всё равно надо начинать, ― огрызнулся Кроули. ― Что там ещё? Чем он вообще занимался целыми днями, если не работал? 

― Судя по истории браузера: смотрел сериалы, зависал в соцсетях, по форумам ходил, ― расплывчато отозвался Эрик, опуская взгляд в отчёт. ― Ничего особенного. Переписки мы ещё не читали, но самые активные его собеседники живут довольно далеко отсюда, так что, похоже, близких друзей у парня не было.

― Проверьте переписки и форумы. Возможно, кто-то всё же решил навестить Майкла, или он связался с людьми, которые предлагали ему деньги за органы. 

― Это не обязательно были торговцы органами, ― отозвался Азирафаэль и подошёл к доске, явно собираясь демонстрировать свои наблюдения на фотографиях. Кроули не торопился оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть Майкла во всей его красе: он не успел прибыть на место преступления, не успел увидеть труп и не особо к этому стремился. ― Как я уже говорил инспектору Кроули, это не похоже на обман донора: следы операции довольно странные, хирург явно неопытный, либо же не планировал оставлять жертву в живых с самого начала. В крови нет следов анестезии, зато Майкл явно надышался хлороформом перед смертью, нет следов хирургических зажимов, почку вынимали очень небрежно, не исключено, что имплантировать её другому человеку после такого будет невозможно.

― Ого, а вот это уже интересно! ― улыбка Гавриила стала ещё шире, чем была до этого. Кроули устало закатил глаза. ― Если так посмотреть, то… Убийца похож на ребёнка, который не знал, что если человека разрезать, то он умрёт от потери крови! Он не садист, иначе бы не усыплял жертву. Должно быть очень, очень интересный парень… Или девушка.

― Так, я не понял, ― проворчал Лигур, ― так мы ищем торговцев органами или психа?

― Убийцу, для начала. Если ты такой умный, иди в отдел контрабанды и узнай, нет ли у них сейчас текущего похожего дела, ― Кроули зыркнул на Лигура, который любил показывать своё недовольство его работой. Ни для кого не было секретом, что он тоже метил на место начальника отдела. ― Эрик поедет на бывшее место работы парня, узнает, почему его уволили. Вы, господа, ― он обернулся к Гавриилу и Азирафаэлю, ― спасибо за информацию, думаю, вы в курсе, чем должны заниматься дальше. 

― Более чем, ― усмехнулся Азирафаэль. Гавриил просто кивнул, но с таким довольным видом, что Кроули сразу же представил его длинную лекцию о том, каков характер их преступника, которую он ему вскоре наверняка прочтёт. Как только сам во всём разберётся.

― Тогда за работу!


	2. Неоднозначная ночь

― Это полная жопа, ― признался Кроули, грустно смотря на свой бургер. Азирафаэль, сидящий напротив него за столом, с видом гурмана поедал ролл с курицей. В МакДоналдсе к вечеру было много народу, и им едва удалось занять столик. ― Тупики по всем фронтам.

― Неужели за весь день не удалось найти ничего? 

― Ничего, что продвинуло бы расследование, ― проворчал Кроули и, наконец, откусил кусок от бургера. Не прожевав его полностью, он продолжал объяснения: ― На ево равоте фкавали, фто уфолили павня на фове офсево соквасения и…

― Прожуй, ― прервал его Азирафаэль. ― Я всё равно ничего не понимаю. 

Кроули закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Он привык есть на ходу и забывал, что это немного не культурно. Особенно, для Азирафаэля, который хоть и работал с трупами, всё же был в высшей степени аккуратным и организованным человеком. Он мог развести бардак на рабочем столе, но только пока тот был необходим ему для заполнения отчёта или же вскрытия. После этого происходила тщательная уборка, и все вещи раскладывались по своим местам, неважно, были ли это ручки по стаканам или же органы по банкам. 

― Майкла уволили на фоне общего сокращения кадров. Насколько я понял, он не был выдающимся сотрудником, было куда больше других программистов, которые справлялись лучше и быстрее него, поэтому он и потерял работу. Понимаю, почему он расстроился: когда тебе говорят, что ты слишком плох, то немудрено скатиться в депрессию.

― Но это не слишком полезно для расследования, не так ли? Только доказывает, что Гавриил был прав. ― Азирафаэль сделал глоток чая из своего бумажного стаканчика и вздохнул. ― Только не злись, что я попросил его к вам зайти. Всё ещё считаю, что мы имеем дело с психом, а не с продавцами органов.

― Да знаю я, ― отмахнулся Кроули устало, ― и твоя версия действительно должна быть также рассмотрена, но ты же знаешь, как присутствие Гавриила влияет на рабочий процесс. Он от скуки начинает разбирать по кубикам детективов, а это дико раздражает. 

― Знаю, знаю… Но от этого никуда не уйдёшь.

Азирафаэль отправил в рот последний кусочек ролла и принялся за картошку. Пар над его чаем спокойно поднимался и рассеивался в воздухе. Кроули порой думал, что если бы Азирафаэлю не хватило бы терпения закончить медецинский, то он бы стал идеальным детективом, куда лучше него самого: он не был брезглив, обладал такой железной логикой, что спорить с ним было невозможно, и мог организовать рабочий процесс даже у обезьян, если бы это было нужно, при этом не повышая голос. Его помощь в расследованиях была просто неоценима, он был идеальным коллегой Кроули. Единственное, что напрягало в Азирафаэле ― это то, что Кроули никогда не мог понять, что тот думает о людях в романтическом плане. 

― Тебе стоит отдохнуть, ― заметил тот, когда пауза затянулась. Видимо, решил, что пустой, задумчивый взгляд Кроули ― признак усталости. ― Хочешь остаться у меня на ночь? У меня всё ещё стоит твоя зубная щётка с прошлого раза. 

Кроули удивлённо вскинул бровь.

― Остаться, в плане, просто не тратить время на дорогу до своей квартиры или, в плане, "по-дружески"? 

― А как хочешь ты? 

Светлые глаза Азирафаэля сверлили Кроули простым вопросом. Действительно, всё по факту зависело от него, и давно уже пора было смириться с тем, что Азирафаэль просто действительно очень хороший друг. 

― По-дружески. 

― Тогда зайдём в аптеку по дороге. 

Кроули просто кивнул и вернулся к своему бургеру. Когда-то, очень давно, он предложил Азирафаэлю встречаться и это, наверное, было его самой большой ошибкой в жизни. Нет, в отношениях Азирафаэль не был таким уж ужасным, скорее наоборот. У них всё было очень серьёзно, они даже съехались, и Кроули постепенно начал понимать своего любовника глубже, но… Всё оказалось не так уж просто. Кажется, тогда Кроули работал в отделе, раскрывающем аферистов, и случайно нарвался на мафию. Или не мафию, а просто какую-то организацию, которая была хорошо вооружена. Он попал в перестрелку, довольно серьёзную, пара его коллег попали в реанимацию, а один ― умер по пути в больницу. Если бы нужно было выбрать самый тёмный день карьеры Кроули, он бы выбрал этот. Сам он только чудом не пострадал, все выстрелы попали в бронежилет и оставили разве что синяки. Но пару дней спустя после произошедшего Азирафаэль предложил ему расстаться под предлогом, что чувствует, что Кроули к этим отношениям относится серьёзнее, чем он сам. Это было больно, но честно. Недельная пьянка помогла смириться с произошедшим, но не забыть.

― Если ты закончил, мы можем идти, ― Азирафаэль выдернул его из тяжелых воспоминаний. Бургер Кроули съел на автомате, оставалось только полстакана колы. Действительно, сидеть больше не было смысла. Даже картошка, которую Азирафаэль взял к своему роллу, была уже съедена, а сам Азирафаэль облизывал пальцы от соли. Его дурная привычка, заставляющая Кроули отвлекаться от любых мыслей, какие бы его не беспокоили.

― Да, идём. 

Кроули подхватил стакан и поднялся из-за стола. Мусор выбросил Азирафаэль. Они молча двинулись к выходу. 

Квартира Азирафаэля располагалась совсем недалеко от отделения полиции. До сих пор оставалось загадкой то, как тот из года в год продолжал снимать её по одной и той же цене. Кроули когда-то даже шутил, что Азирафаэль на самом деле убил настоящего хозяина и подделал документы на себя.

Они добрались буквально за пару минут, остановившись у аптеки, которая располагалась прямо в том же доме. 

― Зайдёшь со мной? 

Кроули отрицательно покачал головой, останавливаясь на крыльце. 

― Я покурю пока.

― Как хочешь. Ты не меняешься. 

Азирафаэль прекрасно знал, что Кроули никогда не ходит с ним покупать презервативы, и всё же каждый раз предлагал пойти с ним. Не то, чтобы Кроули одолевало смущение в том факте, чтобы стоять рядом со своим парнем (или не парнем) перед фармацевтом, но… Всё же одолевало. Азирафаэлю это не нравилось, но тот никогда не говорил об этом вслух. Он вообще о многом не говорил вслух. 

Кроули достал из кармана пачку сигарет и закурил, задумчиво уставившись в тёмное вечернее небо. Как они дошли до секса по дружбе? Азирафаэль предложил, кажется, ещё когда Кроули запил после их разрыва. Возможно, из жалости, возможно, чтобы поддержать. Не воспользоваться возможностью было глупо, особенно в том состоянии. Кроули наивно полагал, что секс по дружбе в итоге перерастёт обратно в нормальные отношения, но куда там… Азирафаэль слишком хорошо умел ставить рамки. 

И хотя Кроули чувствовал себя жалко каждый раз после таких ночей, он продолжал соглашаться на предложения Азирафаэля, теша себя мыслями о том, что тот не пригласил бы, если бы нашёл кого-то получше, если бы обзавёлся другим партнёром, или если бы влюбился в кого-то другого. За последние несколько лет у Азирафаэля точно не было никого, кроме самого Кроули, если только он не пользовался услугами девочек по вызову. А он был не таким. 

Когда Азирафаэль всё же вышел из аптеки, в кармане у него лежала определённой формы коробочка, плотно обтянутая тканью плаща. Кроули коротко усмехнулся, скорее самому себе, чем другу, и выбросил окурок. 

― А смазка, надо полагать, у тебя тоже с прошлого раза осталась? 

― Нет, но я недавно покупал новую упаковку, ― с мягкой улыбкой заявил Азирафаэль. Сердце Кроули ухнуло куда-то глубоко вниз. Если у Азирафаэля кто-то появился, то… ― Знаешь ли, у меня есть потребности, а дрочить без такой вещи довольно неудобно. 

― Придурок, ― буркнул Кроули, тихо выдыхая с облегчением. 

В квартире Азирафаэля пахло пылью и свежими книгами. Как и Кроули, тот был помешан на своей работе и явно давно не уделял достаточно времени тому, что происходило в его квартире. И сейчас явно не собирался этим заниматься. Как только он повесил плащ на вешалку, а ботинки оставил у порога, то буквально в следующий момент прижал Кроули к стене, целуя его шею. Становилось непонятно, кому нужнее была та совместная ночь. 

― А я смотрю, ты соскучился, ― тихо хохотнул Кроули, наощупь расстёгивая ремень Азирафаэля. 

― Будто бы ты не соскучился ещё сильнее. 

― Соскучился. 

Они поспешно стягивали друг с друга одежду, бросая её по пути к кровати, и целовались так, будто бы не виделись целую вечность. Для Кроули всегда оставалось загадкой, как Азирафаэль ночью мог дарить ему столько любви, а на утро делать вид, что ничего не было. Как вообще возможно так целовать человека, к которому равнодушен? Потому что Кроули отдавался в такие ночи полностью, позволяя себе верить в то, что он любим, что они вместе и у них есть будущее. 

Иногда казалось, что Азирафаэль слишком горячий. Его рот обволакивал Кроули, заставлял его стонать и плавиться в касаниях языка, забывать обо всём и действительно расслабляться. Иногда казалось, что Азирафаэль совсем не такой железный, каким хочет быть. Он почти всегда отдавал ведущую роль в постели беспрекословно, позволяя решать Кроули, какой секс у них будет в этот раз: долгий, нежный и мягкий или быстрый, жесткий, так, чтобы разбудить соседей и чтобы весь этаж знал, что они тут и сейчас вместе, счастливы. 

― Так где твоя свежая смазка? ― шепчет Кроули, проводя ладонью по мягкому бедру, сжимая в ладони ягодицу и чувствуя, как твёрдо стоящий член упирается ему в живот. 

― Под матрасом… ― на выдохе говорит Азирафаэль, кусает губы и нетерпеливо ёрзает на месте. Иногда Кроули кажется, что только в такие моменты тот с ним честен.

Короткие ногти, цепляющиеся за плечи, тяжелое дыхание в подушку, мягкие складки на животе. Азирафаэль не идеален, но не любить его невозможно для Кроули. Он всегда открыт к новому, даже в нижней позиции делает всё, чтобы удовлетворить партнёра, и Кроули очень надеется, что всё это только для него. Он любит, когда Азирафаэль сверху, опускается на него своим весом и вбирает его в себя, когда опирается сильными руками по обе стороны от головы Кроули, а тот нажимает на его бёдра, заставляя сесть сверху. В такой позиции видно его лицо, как на лбу выступает пот и волосы липнут к голове, как хмурятся брови, и как Азирафаэль закусывает губу, когда ему больно или когда он сдерживает стон. 

― Эй, да ты совсем… Ох, твою же… ― вырывается из груди Кроули совершенно непроизвольно. 

Всего полчаса спустя он вымотан до предела. Азирафаэль лежит рядом, устроив голову на его плече и явно уже засыпает, хотя по-хорошему ему стоит помыться сначала. Теперь главное ― не дать себе утонуть в сожалениях о содеянном. Иначе Кроули не сможет заснуть до конца ночи, а у него важное дело в руках.

― О чём задумался? ― сонно пробормотал Азирафаэль, обнимая его одной рукой и даже не открывая глаз. 

― О нашем убийце, ― соврал Кроули. 

― Я тебя к себе привёл расслабляться, а не о работе думать. Может тебе второй заход устроить, чтобы не забивал голову всякой ерундой? ― Голос Азирафаэля звучал недовольно. Ему явно придётся попыхтеть, чтобы настроиться на второй раз, они уже не подростки. Но он всё равно предлагает. 

― Спи, ангел, меня не хватит на второй раз, я же уже старый, ― Кроули улыбнулся и запустил пальцы в волосы Азирафаэля, осторожно перебирая ещё чуть влажные кудри. Почему-то это успокаивало. 

― Не называй меня так, ― проворчал тот и, ещё немного поворочавшись, затих. Всё было так привычно и по-домашнему… Почему же Кроули никак не мог убедить себя в том, что всё это ― по-настоящему? 

Утро его не радовало, хотя бы потому, что началось с солнца, ярко светящего ему в глаза. Чёрт, он ведь так и не съездил домой за очками. Придётся ещё целый день страдать от этого противного света и щуриться, как непонятно кто.

Азирафаэля рядом не обнаружилось. Немного продрав глаза, Кроули понял, что в душе льётся вода, а значит переживать не о чём. Телефон показывал половину седьмого утра. Видимо, Азирафаэль всё ещё оставался жаворонком при своей загруженности на работе. Этого в нём было не изменить. А вот Кроули любил поспать, желательно в темноте. Тяжело вздохнув, он всё же поднялся с подушки и, завернувшись в одеяло, пополз на кухню. В квартире было чертовски холодно, а ещё хотелось кофе. Всего через полтора часа им обоим стоит быть на работе, а это значит, что чем быстрее Кроули проснётся, тем с большей вероятностью успеет позавтракать.

Звук льющейся воды прекратился как раз в тот момент, когда кофемашина закончила цедить в маленькую чашечку двойной эспрессо. Видимо, запах свежего кофе распространился по всей квартире. 

― И мне поставь! ― послышалось из-за двери в ванную. Кроули коротко усмехнулся и нажал на кнопку снова. Любовь к хорошему кофе у них всё же была одна на двоих.

Азирафаэль, выйдя из ванной, сразу же закрылся в комнате, видимо, одеваться пошёл. Его чашка с кофе тем временем остывала на столе. Кроули подумал, что именно на этом момент и закончилась магия вчерашней ночи: ему не позволено будет увидеть Азирафаэля без одежды утром, тот сейчас быстро упакует себя в брюки и очередную рубашку, а потом придёт на кухню и не будет смотреть на Кроули, пока тот что-нибудь не наденет. Потому что между ними нет ничего серьёзного. Люди без серьёзных отношений не сидят утром на кухне, вместе и голышом.

― Завтракать будешь? ― спросил Азирафаэль, тихо появляясь за его спиной, в рубашке и брюках, как и представлял Кроули. 

― Да, сразу после кофе, ― пробормотал он, с сожалением вздыхая. Хорошие вещи на сегодня закончились.

― Я приготовлю омлет, ― Азирафаэль взял свою чашку с кофе, как только она была готова, и вылил её в себя одним махом. ― Если ты за это время оденешься, я буду тебе благодарен. 

― Не можешь спокойно смотреть на меня голого? ― ехидно спросил Кроули и нарочно отпустил одеяло, тут же упавшее с его плеч. ― А мне казалось, что тебе нравится моё тело. 

― У меня чешутся руки тебя накормить, поэтому и не могу спокойно смотреть. 

Азирафаэль одарил его скептическим взглядом и полез в холодильник за продуктами. Выходя из кухни, Кроули всё же не удержался и снял одеяло полностью. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы Азирафаэль снова смотрел на него, как когда-то давно. Но, похоже, омлет для него сейчас был важнее. 

Стоя под струями душа, Кроули тупо смотрел в кафельную стенку и ненавидел себя. Он опять поддался соблазну и позволил себе окунуться с головой в мечты. Возможно, ему бы стоило перевестись в другое отделение полиции, прекратить работать с Азирафаэлем и просто начать всё с начала. Так следовало сделать сразу, не затягивать. Теперь он зависим от его компании, от таких ночей. И страданий по утрам, как от похмелья. 

Он глубоко вздохнул и резко переключил кран на холодную воду. Дрожь пробрала до самых кончиков волос. Хорошо, так он не будет отвлекаться от дела. Сегодня ему нужно продолжать искать таинственного убийцу, а не страдать над своей нерешенной драмой. Он не подросток, в конце концов. Переживёт. 

Чёрная рубашка, в которой пришёл Кроули, оказалась испачкана в сперме, и это было не очень хорошо. Надеть было нечего.

― Чёрт, Азирафаэль, можно взять что-то из твоих вещей? Я рубашку испачкал.

― У меня где-то твоя старая футболка лежала, поищи в комоде. И приходи, омлет готов. 

― Ага, спасибо. 

Кроули машинально открыл верхний ящик комода. Бельё, носки, пара свитеров, отдельной стопкой ― белые майки, который Азирафаэль носил под рубашками. Под стенкой ― коробочка с подтяжками для рубашки. Кроули вспомнил, что был период, когда Азирафаэль носил их, и один только вид подобного на его бёдрах заставлял член Кроули стоять, как по стойке "смирно". 

Футболка обнаружилась под свитерами, в самом углу ящика. Кроули показалось, что он носил её ещё в университете. Надпись на чёрной ткани гласила: "Въеби этому миру". 

― Я думал, что потерял её, ― заметил Кроули, выходя на кухню уже одетым и стараясь не думать, что скажет шеф на такой его внешний вид. Хотя, пиджак поверх футболки ― это вроде как модно сейчас, да?

― Ты её забыл у меня. Давно уже. Всё забываю вернуть, ― отозвался Азирафаэль, не оборачиваясь к нему от плиты, хотя на ней стоял только чайник, и вода из него явно бы не сбежала. 

― А. Понятно. Приятного аппетита, ― Кроули вздохнул и принялся за еду. Точнее успел откусить один кусок, прежде чем его телефон завибрировал в кармане, сообщая о том, что ему пришло новое сообщение. 

"Ещё один труп, похож на предыдущего. Не опаздывай".

― Чёрт… 

Прикреплённая фотография прогрузилась и напрочь отбила у Кроули аппетит. Лигур натурально издевался, если решил сделать селфи на фоне трупа в луже крови. 

― Я не буду доедать, прости, ― пробормотал Кроули и поднялся из-за стола. Прежде чем успел отключить экран, Азирафаэль перехватил его руку с телефоном и заглянул в него. 

― О… Значит серийный убийца? У меня было подозрение, что на одном человеке он не остановится и я уверен, что Гавриил это предсказал, ― он одарил Кроули взглядом, который означал "а я же говорил". Самая противная вещь в Азирафаэле ― это то, что он никогда не может опустить эту фразу, если был прав. 

― Молчи уж! ― проворчал Кроули недовольно. ― Ещё не факт, что это тот же самый вор органов.


	3. Первая зацепка

На место преступления уже прибыли фактически все, кроме Кроули и Азирафаэля. Криминалисты ползали по маленькой однокомнатной квартире со своим чудо-порошком и снимали отпечатки, санитар из морга колдовал над телом, детективы, как им и было положено, стояли и тупили. Кроули закатил глаза. 

― Соседей опросили? Есть свидетели? Чего стоите столбами? 

― Эй, в отличии от некоторых, мы тут с шести утра. Хоть бы кофе принёс, ― огрызнулся на него Лигур. ― А то время на выбор гардероба у тебя, как я посмотрю, было.

― Всех уже опросили, никто ничего не видел и не слышал, всё как в прошлый раз, за исключением биографии жертвы, ― флегматично сообщил Эрик. ― Этот парень семейный, Адам Райт. У него жена и двое детей, все сейчас у родителей жены и были там последние дни. 

― Ему тоже нужны были деньги… ― пробормотал Кроули себе под нос, смотря куда угодно, только не на тело, и полностью игнорируя комментарий Лигура. В квартире стоял противный запах крови, кошмарно не сочетающийся с огромным количеством мебели. Кроули и сам никогда не было достаточно богатым человеком. Наверное, он смог бы накопить на собственную квартиру, если бы захотел, но продолжал кочевать по съёмным, каждый раз забирая с собой только то, с чем приехал, не обживаясь новым барахлом. А тут, в этом крохотном пространстве, которое Кроули бы обычно снял для одного себя, как-то уживались четверо людей сразу. Проблемы с финансами на лицо. 

Он прошёл мимо криминалистов на кухню, чтобы хоть немного передохнуть от угнетающего вида вокруг. Казалось, что все коллеги Кроули привыкли к тому, что вокруг умирают люди, и относятся к этому, как к обычной работе, а вот сам Кроули каждый раз переживал, как первый, будто не был способен отрастить на себе толстую непробиваемую шкуру. 

Холодильник жертвы был завешан магнитиками, на которые крепились семейные фотографии. Свадебное фото, фото из роддома, где совсем ещё молодая девушка держит в куче пелёнок новорождённого, фотография жертвы с ребёнком на плечах, девочкой возрастом около года или двух, счастливо смеющейся в камеру. В отличие от Майкла, об этом парне будут плакать. 

― Спасибо, Джон, можешь паковать, сейчас я помогу отнести, ― послышался голос Азирафаэля из соседней комнаты. Боковым зрением Кроули заметил, как санитар в белом костюме перекладывал труп в чёрный мешок и закрывал молнию. Продолжение этого действия закрыл Азирафаэль, появившийся в дверном проёме. ― У Адама тоже отсутствуют внутренние органы, скорее всего орудует тот же убийца. А ты выглядишь ужасно. 

― Это мой нормальный вид, ― огрызнулся Кроули и прикрыл глаза. ― Кем бы ни был этот парень, мы должны его поймать.

― Иначе ты не будешь есть до конца расследования. Знаю я тебя, ― Азирафаэль подошёл к нему ближе и тоже взглянул на фотографии. ― Ты можешь сколько угодно ныть о том, что тебе скучно, но никогда не веселишься во время расследования. Воспринимаешь всё это слишком близко к сердцу… Возможно именно поэтому ты такой хороший детектив.

― Пытаешься меня подбодрить? ― хмуро фыркнул Кроули и глубоко вдохнул. 

― Пытаюсь. Предыдущий труп ты не воспринимал так тяжело, ― Азирафаэль встал между ним и холодильником и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. ― Это потому, что у него были маленькие дети? 

― Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, ― вздохнул Кроули и криво ухмыльнулся в ответ на этот слишком проницательный взгляд. ― Мы должны найти этого ублюдка. 

― Мы его точно найдём. 

Азирафаэль чуть сжал плечо Кроули и отпустил. Пожалуй, этого жеста поддержки и не хватало для того, чтобы Кроули принялся за работу. 

Едва оказавшись в офисе, Кроули с головой ушёл в исследование переписки первой жертвы. Тот любил пошляться по соцсетям, форумам и тому подобному, поэтому работы было выше крыши. Лигура Кроули отправил к родственникам Адама, сообщать о случившемся и спрашивать о странном поведении: если тот так хотел на его место, то пусть почувствует всю тяжесть подобных разговоров. Эрик же тоже был завален перепиской Майкла. К обеду они разобрали хорошо если треть от всего, что писал этот затворник за последний месяц. 

― "Капитализм сосёт", ― процитировал Эрик одно из сообщений и хрипло рассмеялся. ― А этот парень шарил. 

― Да уж, ― вздохнул Кроули тяжело. Последний час он читал слёзное нытьё Майкла онлайн-психологу, и это не приближало его даже к гипотетическим подозреваемым. ― Закажем еду сюда или перерыв? 

― Сюда, нечего отвлекаться, ― буркнул Эрик. ― Пицца? 

― Кто сказал "пицца"? ― в дверях появился Гавриил, как обычно сияющий и раздражающий до мозга костей. ― Отчёт от Азирафаэля ещё не готов? Мне интересно узнать больше о второй жертве. И ― классная футболка, Кроули.

― Иди к чёрту! Хотя сначала лучше закажи пиццу… ― Кроули тяжело вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза. Жутко ныла спина. Он уже полгода требовал себе новое кресло, но начальство будто бы топило его заявлениями камин. ― Или я могу сходить в Мак. Если не встану из этого чёртового кресла, то умру в нём же. Эй, Гавриил, тебе взять Хеппи-мил? 

― Очень смешно, мистер Кроули, это вы так компенсируете отсутствие нормальных отношений в своей жизни? 

― Ещё одно слово обо мне, и ты станешь третьей жертвой по этому делу. Как думаешь, Эрик, сколько на чёрном рынке дают за полностью здоровые зубы и челюсти?

― Жестокость не скроет того, что в глубине души ты страдаешь, ― спокойно сообщил Гавриил, но улыбка слетела с лица, и он поспешно покинул кабинет. 

― Ставлю двадцатку, что он пошёл жаловаться начальству, ― проворчал Эрик и наконец встал со стула, потягиваясь до хруста в суставах. ― Давай всё же перерыв. Мы чокнемся со всем этим. Я бы хотел пообедать дома, меня жена ждёт. 

Кроули лениво бросил взгляд на часы на стене. Сейчас пробок не должно быть, за час он, конечно, не справится, но в конце концов, сможет отработать всё это вечером. 

― Ладно. Я опоздаю, не названивай мне. Если зайдёт Азирафаэль, пусть оставит отчёт на столе. 

― Ага, ― буркнул Эрик, уже натягивая на плечи куртку. Кроули поднялся следом и, окинув усталым взглядом предстоящий объём работы, тяжело вздохнул. Да уж, без перерыва он с этим никогда не закончит.

Выйдя за участка, он сразу же закурил. Пусть пачка и всегда была при нём, в никотине Кроули нуждался исключительно в дни особенного стресса, а последние сутки под это определение точно подпадали. Таким темпом придётся заглянуть в табачный уже на следующей неделе… 

Пройдя по стоянке, он остановился у своей красавицы ― раритетной Бентли. Пожалуй, машина была вообще единственной вещью, которая интересовала Кроули и хотя бы относительно могла называться его домом. В отличие от его квартиры, тут всегда был порядок, капот сверкал и никогда не был заляпан грязью и не припадал пылью. Садясь за руль, Кроули чувствовал, что встаёт на своё место. 

Бешеная езда по городу позволила проветрить голову. Как бы странно это ни было, но, сидя в дорогой машине, которая катилась по улицам, привлекая к себе взгляды прохожих, Кроули чувствовал себя до неприличного хорошо. Но дорога закончилась, как и все приятные вещи. До своей квартиры он добрался всего за сорок пять минут.

В отличие от Азирафаэля, он часто менял место жительства. Последние пару месяцев он прозябал в достаточно тихом и обеспеченном районе. Собственно, он решил тут остановиться только потому, что тут была охраняемая стоянка, и он мог с чистым сердцем оставить свою Бентли на ночь. Квартиру он, кажется, даже не осматривал перед заселением, но кооператив явно был не против такого жильца, как он, так что проблем не возникло. 

Квартира была просторной, в основном из-за отсутствия какой бы то ни было мебели. С собой Кроули завёз только большую двуспальную кровать с матрасом и шкаф для одежды. Кухня тут была своя, санузел тоже, а больше ничего и не требовалось. В разговорах с Азирафаэлем Кроули любил говорить, что когда выйдет на пенсию, займётся выращиванием растений, возможно даже в загородном доме. На все вопросы "почему не сейчас?" он отвечал, что не сможет поливать цветы достаточно регулярно. Отчасти это была правда, отчасти, он совсем не был уверен, что действительно хочет под конец жизни остаться один-на-один с большим садом, который даже не будет способен поддержать разговор.

Кроули влетел в квартиру, даже не разуваясь. Оставаться тут надолго не было никакого желания. Вынув из кармана второй куртки солнцезащитные очки, он тут же нацепил их на нос, не обращая внимания на то, что шторы на окнах закрыты, и в помещении и так темно. Следовало бы перекусить, прежде чем возвращаться. Кроули прошёл на кухню и с задумчивым видом заглянул в холодильник. Пак молока, яйца, подозрительно вялые листья салата… Чем он питался в выходные, если сейчас тут ничего нет? Открыв молоко, Кроули обнаружил, что оно уже почти стало творогом, так что без лишних сожалений отправил его в мусорное ведро. Видимо, обед ему всё же не светит. Ну и ладно.

С обеда он опоздал почти на час и, влетев в свой кабинет, обнаружил там уже и Лигура, вместе с Эриком продолжающего разбирать переписку. 

― Криминалисты подкинули нам ещё работы, ― буркнул он равнодушно, как и всегда. ― Есть переписка с телефона Адама Райта. 

― Что-то совпадает с тем, где писал Майкл? ― тут же спросил Кроули, возвращаясь за своё рабочее место и не думая снимать солнцезащитные очки. 

― Пока нет, ищем.

― Или уже нашли… ― отозвался Эрик. Его брови съехались к переносице, и он внимательнее уставился в свой компьютер. Лигур тут же подъехал на стуле к нему, чтобы рассмотреть, что же там нашёл его коллега. 

― Онлайн-психолог?

Кроули тут же подорвался и тоже оказался за спиной Эрика, внимательно смотря в экран. 

― Они по сети общались с одним и тем же психологом, ― пробормотал он тихо, пробегаясь глазами по переписке. ― Я почти уверен, что у этого парня не было лицензии на подобное… Да это по его ответам видно. 

― А ты наблюдался у настоящего психолога, чтобы знать, как такие общаются? ― ехидно спросил Лигур, но Кроули его проигнорировал, продолжая внимательно всматриваться в текст. 

_Мне не хватает денег, боюсь, я не был готов содержать семью…_

_Вам стоит найти подработку, если хотите прокормить детей._

_У меня нет сил на ещё одну работу._

_Спасибо._

― Тут что-то пропущено, ― заявил он, ткнув пальцем в кусок переписки. ― Скорее всего удалено. В переписке Майкла тоже был похожий кусок, он заговорил о недостатке денег, а потом будто забыл об этом, благодарил психолога непонятно за что. Нужно восстановить этот кусок переписки и найти псевдоспециалиста. 

― Отправлю запрос программистам, ― кивнул Эрик, ― пусть отследят айпи этого умника. А переписка должна быть в истории. 

― Если там будет что-то про лёгкий способ заработка, то мы сможем привлечь психолога на допрос по этому делу, ― кивнул Кроули. Он чувствовал себя гончей, которая наконец взяла след. Настрой сбило голодное урчание желудка: он так и не пообедал, а отсутствие завтрака совсем усугубляло ситуацию. Эрик на этот звук закатил глаза и, порывшись в своей сумке, извлёк из неё коробку с сэндвичами. 

― Забирай. Это от жены.

Брови Кроули полезли на лоб от такого великодушия. С Эриком они работали не так давно, он перевёлся в убойный из контрабанды и никогда не проявлял особо тёплых чувств к коллегам, особенно к Кроули. Поговаривали, что какое-то время он работал под прикрытием, внедрившись в одну из нелегальных группировок. Поэтому такой широкий жест с его стороны выглядел, как минимум, странно.

― Ты в них мышьяка подсыпал? ― опасливо уточнил Кроули. 

― Придурок, ― огрызнулся Эрик и отвернулся, явно чтобы не смотреть в тёмные линзы очков Кроули. ― Сказал же, это от жены. Она сказала, чтобы ты нашёл убийцу отца семьи, иначе она прибьёт тебя.

― Вот так уже более правдоподобно, ― хмыкнул Кроули, всё же принимая коробку. 

― Какие у вас тут милые разговорчики, ― заявил Гавриил, который, видимо, не только что зашёл в кабинет.

― Иди в задницу, ― вяло отозвался Эрик, кривясь ещё сильнее. Кроули никогда бы не смог бесить коллег так же сильно, как психолог. 

― Латентная гомосексуальность? ― задумчиво пробормотал Гавриил, но тут же переключился на причину своего визита. ― Отчёт от Азирафаэля есть? 

Кроули моргнул и бросил взгляд на свой стол. Папки с привычной пометкой от морга там не было. 

― Значит, нет, ― Гавриил, видимо, проследил за его взглядом и сделал вполне логичный вывод. ― Что-то он затягивает на этот раз. 

― Я к нему сейчас спущусь, ― буркнул Кроули. ― А тебе отчёт вышлю по почте. У нас пока нет информации по преступнику. 

― Врёшь и не краснеешь, ― заявил Гавриил, но всё же покинул кабинет. Кроули тяжело вздохнул и, выпрямившись, пошёл к выходу следом за ним. 

― Наберите меня, когда будут данные по этому психологу, ― бросил он, переступая порог.

Морг встретил его прохладой и угнетающим полумраком. Очки пришлось всё же снять. Азирафаэля не было ни в зале для вскрытий, ни в кабинете. Это было странно, Кроули уже хотел было набрать его по телефону, но тут услышал звук закипающего электрочайника и вернулся в кабинет. 

Азирафаэль обнаружился сидящим на стуле для посетителей, между стеной и шкафом. Он обложился коробками со старыми отчётами и рассеянно листал страницы, будто бы пытался что-то найти, но никак не мог. 

― Ты что тут делаешь? ― удивлённо спросил Кроули, едва не споткнувшись об одну из коробок. ― Бардак какой развёл. 

― А? ― тот дёрнулся, поднял рассеянный взгляд, моргнул пару раз и только потом посмотрел на Кроули осмысленно. ― Прости, я тебя не заметил. У меня тут… инвентаризация. 

― Инвентаризация в морге? Азирафаэль, ты здоров? ― Кроули кое-как переступил нагромождение старых папок и приложил ладонь ко лбу друга. ― Вроде температуры нет. Всё в порядке? 

― Прекрати паясничать, ― со вздохом отозвался Азирафаэль и поднялся со стула, чтобы заварить чай. ― Зачем вообще спустился? 

― Вообще, за отчётом по сегодняшнему трупу. Я думал ты его ещё до обеда обработаешь. ― Кроули окинул взглядом бардак, который Азирафаэль развёл в своём кабинете, и тяжело вздохнул. ― Что случилось? 

― Ничего особенного пока, ― отмахнулся тот и, закончив с чаем, взял со стола одну из папок и протянул её Кроули. ― Адама Райта без сомнения убил тот же человек: инструменты для операции, разрезы, всё такое же. Только на этот раз забрали обе почки и печень. У вас серийный убийца со странными замашками. Гавриил прав, это работа психа. 

― А судя по переписке, там скорее торговля органами, ― проворчал Кроули, открывая папку и просматривая отчёт. ― Опять хлороформ. Почерк определённо такой же. 

― Как медик, говорю тебе, что органы так не вынимают, ― вздохнул Азирафаэль. ― Они наверняка повреждены и не пригодны для трансплантации, с такой-то кровопотерей…

― Если отложить дело, ― перебил Кроули, закрывая папку и осматривая коробки вокруг. ― Какая может быть инвентаризация у патологоанатома? У тебя тело пропало или что? 

― Не говори ерунды, ― фыркнул Азирафаэль. ― Ничего у меня не пропало. Просто проверяю кое-что. 

Кроули не прекратил сверлить его взглядом, и через пару секунд Азирафаэль сдался. 

― Я тебе расскажу вечером, ладно? Это не касается дела, я не хочу тебя отвлекать.

― Обещаешь? 

― Ты мне не доверяешь? ― Азирафаэль обиженно поджал губы, но Кроули и не подумал извиняться. ― Ладно, обещаю. Но поверь, это не стоит твоего времени. 

― А это уже мне решать, ― буркнул Кроули и тяжело вздохнул. ― Налей и мне чаю. Мы, кажется, нашли с чего можно начать: Майкл и Адам общались с одним и тем же онлайн-психологом. У обоих в переписке есть удалённые сообщения. Сейчас их восстанавливают. Если этот парень навёл их на торговцев органами или кого-то связанного с ними, у нас будет повод для ареста и привлечения к делу людей из других отделов.

― Я рад, что дело продвигается, ― Азирафаэль пододвинул к нему чашку с плавающим в кипятке пакетиком. Кипяток постепенно темнел. ― Но я уже устал тебе повторять, что… 

― Это не торговля органами, да, я слышал. Но я просто иду по единственной нити, которая у меня есть, и… 

Его прервала вибрация в кармане. На телефон пришло сообщение всего с одним словом: 

"Нашли". 

Кроули сорвался с места, не попрощавшись и забыв про чай.


	4. Допрос с пристрастием

― Восстановили переписку, там была ссылка на форум, где, по словам этого психа, можно было выгодно продать часть себя. Эрик проверяет переписку жертв на форуме, а вот по этому адресу, по данным программистов, работает тот самый онлайн-психолог, ― мерно сообщил Лигур, выворачивая со стоянки служебный автомобиль. ― Если он лично знаком с такими людьми, у нас есть повод его задержать. А возможно, он сам заманивал людей с разных аккаунтов и резал их.

― Адрес форума уже передали в нужный отдел? ― коротко спросил Кроули, пристёгиваясь. Это в своей Бентли он мог гонять как угодно, не переживая о том, что может попасть в аварию, а вот в водительских навыках Лигура он очень сомневался.

― Нет, конечно. Только после того, как мы выйдем на след нашего парня. 

― Чудесно, ― Кроули оскалился и достал пистолет из кобуры, которую всегда носил на ремне, лишь изредка скрывая её под пиджаком. Он детектив, в конце концов, ему следует быть вооружённым. Пистолет был заряжен и смазан, как и положено. Кроули никогда не пренебрегал надлежащим уходом за вещью, которая могла спасти ему жизнь. 

До адреса, по которому проживал психолог, они приехали минут за двадцать. Квартира сдавалась частным лицом, узнать, кто в ней сейчас проживает, было невозможно без встречи с хозяином, а дозвониться до него не получилось. Кроули убрал пистолет в кобуру и вышел из машины. 

― Просто пригласим его на допрос? ― уточнил Лигур, закрывая дверцу со своей стороны. 

― Ага, ― кивнул Кроули, ― а если откажется, арестуем за препятствие расследованию. 

― Хорошие методы, как для панка, ― хмыкнул Лигур. Он мог ворчать сколько угодно, но Кроули прекрасно знал, что на его месте тот поступил бы точно так же. 

Они зашли в подъезд и, стараясь не слишком громко топать ботинками, поднялись на нужный этаж. Лигур замер чуть сбоку от нужной двери и коротко кивнул. Кроули нажал на звонок.

― Полиция! Мы бы хотели поговорить.

Из-за тонкой двери послышался звук от падения чего-то тяжёлого. Кроули удивлённо вздёрнул бровь и переглянулся с Лигуром. Тот медленно потянулся за своим пистолетом. Через пару секунд послышался ещё один удар, но теперь будто бы в отдалении и о металл. 

― Эта сука сбежала через окно! ― рыкнул Лигур и, резко развернувшись, метнулся вниз по лестнице. Кроули не отставал. Они вылетели из подъезда за пару минут, как раз, чтобы увидеть, как из подворотни выбегает молодой парень, с натянутым на голову капюшоном толстовки и в домашних тапочках. Заметив их, он рванул в противоположную сторону улицы, натыкаясь на прохожих. На прямой дистанции Кроули быстро обогнал Лигура, а вскоре нагнал и нерадивого беглеца, просто налетев на него со спины и повалив на землю. 

― Кем бы вы ни были, вы арестованы за препятствие расследованию полиции, ― тяжело выдохнул он, заламывая парню руки и надевая наручники. ― Поедешь с нами… Психолог, блин. 

Лигур быстро его догнал и помог поднять парня на ноги. 

― У меня есть права, ― пискнул тот, пытаясь вырваться из мощных лапищ Лигура. ― Я требую адвоката. 

― Мы предоставим тебе самого херового адвоката, который есть в нашем отделе, ― усмехнулся Кроули. ― Не ссы, мы поговорить хотели. Но раз ты убегаешь, тебе точно есть что нам рассказать. 

Час спустя задержанный сидел в допросной и хмуро зыркал на дверь. Кроули и Лигур смотрели на него через камеру наблюдения. Рядом с ними Эрик читал дело задержанного парня. 

― Кристофер Брайан, дважды был судим за транспортировку наркотиков, но оба раза он выиграл суд и выкрутился. Из-за судебных разбирательств был отчислен из университета. На данный момент числится безработным, пособие не получает. С хозяином квартиры мы так и не смогли связаться, судя по всему он сейчас за границей.

― Да это же полный набор, ― ухмыльнулся Кроули. ― Разыграем его? 

Эрик и Лигур коротко кивнули. Три взмаха рукой. 

― Простите, ребята, но кажется сегодня удача на моей стороне, ― усмехнулся Кроули, показывая "ножницы" на "бумагу" коллег. Лигур тихо цыкнул и вышел из помещения, Эрик остался в качестве наблюдателя. ― Обидели мальчика, ― пробормотал Кроули тихо, прежде чем зайти в допросную.

― Ну привет, Брайан, ― он усмехнулся, или точнее сказать, оскалился задержанному. ― Не хочешь сказать, почему ты так шустро от нас убегал? 

― Без адвоката ― ни слова. Я имею право молчать и имею право на адвоката! ― тут же среагировал парень, весь подбираясь, будто бы готовясь к длительному сопротивлению. Кроули поспешил его успокоить.

― Скажешь это моим коллегам из отдела по торговле людьми. Или частями людей. Не знаю на самом деле, кто этим занимается. Меня интересует другое: ты знал Майкла Райана и Адама Райта. 

― Кого? ― Брайан нахмурился, явно не имея и малейшего понятия, о чём речь. 

― Они обращались к тебе, как к онлайн-психологу, жаловались на недостаток средств, ― Кроули положил перед Брайаном распечатанные скриншоты переписки, как раз тех моментов, когда он скидывал ссылку на форум, говоря о лёгком заработке. ― Этих людей мы недавно нашли без внутренних органов, истёкших кровью. 

Кроули внимательно посмотрел на первого подозреваемого по этому делу. Тот заметно побледнел, смотря на скрины, и как-то явно почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. 

― Я просто нашёл этот сайт и помогал людям. Я не имею ничего общего с теми людьми, которые сидят на этом форуме. 

― Ты готов будешь это повторить после того, как мы проверим твой компьютер? ― спросил Кроули, чуть щуря глаза. Брайан оказался совсем не таким упрямым. С минуту он молчал, ерзая на стуле и пытаясь устроить руки поудобнее, чтобы наручники не давили. Кроули всё это время смотрел на него не моргая. В итоге парень сдался. 

― То, что я вам расскажу, будет учтено при суде, правда? ― Кроули коротко кивнул, пусть и не был в этом уверен ― это уже будут дела не его отдела. ― Это форум мафии. У них свой бизнес на этом всём: наркотики, оружие… люди, целые и по частям. Не знаю, кто стоит во главе, но сервера находятся в интернет-клубе недалеко от моего дома. Привлекать на форум отчаявшихся людей мне предложил владелец клуба, от него же я получал оплату за такое. Больше ничего не знаю и не хочу в это лезть! 

― Спасибо за сотрудничество, ― Кроули довольно усмехнулся, собрал листы со стола и, прежде чем покинуть допросную, бросил Брайану через плечо. ― Мы предоставим вам адвоката. 

В коридоре его уже ждал Эрик. 

― Я сделал запись разговора.

― Отлично, я передам его Дагон, она порадуется, заодно задобрю её, может поможет найти эти сервера и нужного нам человека, ― Кроули отдал Эрику распечатки и широким шагом направился в другой отдел. Если он будет достаточно красноречив, то уже до конца дня будет знать имя убийцы. Правда, если это кто-то из мафии, то почему органы были извлечены так небрежно? Заключение Азирафаэля не может быть неверным, а он очень настаивал на том, что орудует псих, а не торговец органами. Что-то не складывалось.

― Кроули! 

Он остановился на полушаге и медленно обернулся на голос. Тон, каким его позвали, не предвещал ничего хорошего. То, что Вельз даже не потрудилась выйти из кабинета, чтобы пригласить его зайти ― тоже. 

― Да, шеф? ― он осторожно заглянул в приоткрытую дверь и понял, что влип. Начальница смотрела на него уничтожающим взглядом, а рядом с ней довольно улыбалась Дагон. 

― Объясни мне, будь добр, почему в допросной, без серьёз-зных обвинений, сидит парень, з-за которым отдел Дагон гонялся последние два месяца? И что это з-за внешний вид?

Пусть Вельз и страдала небольшим дефектом речи, это ничуть не сглаживало ситуацию и её угрожающий тон. Но Кроули не был бы Кроули, если бы у него не было заготовлено речи на такой случай. 

― Он фигурирует по моему делу с серийным убийцей, честно говоря, у меня не было времени, чтобы бегать по всем отделам с его фотографией и спрашивать, не следит ли за ним кто-то, ― заявил он. Судя по движению брови Вельз, его слова возымели определённый эффект, но пока этого было недостаточно. ― К тому же, я уже узнал от него всё необходимое и как раз искал Дагон, чтобы передать ей запись нашего разговора, в которой Брайан признаётся в том, что замешан в торговле органами. 

На этот раз выражение лица Вельз изменилось полностью. Она вопросительно посмотрела на Дагон. С её лица тоже слетела ехидная улыбка, и теперь она хмуро смотрела на Кроули. 

― Что, прямо так и признаётся? 

― Ага, прямым текстом, ― кивнул Кроули. ― Так что не думаю, что всё это дело стоит такого крупного разбирательства. 

Дагон с Вельз обменялись взглядами. Дагон вздохнула и согласно кивнула. 

― Ладно, ладно, погорячилась. Больше не повторится. 

― Надеюсь, ― тихо буркнула Вельз. ― А то как дети малые. Кроули, предоставь мне до конца дня отчёт о вашем серийном убийце, мне нужно что-то говорить, если СМИ пронюхают, а они любят такие вещи. И надень что-то поприличнее, а то можно подумать, что у нас студент работает.

― Без проблем, шеф, отчёт будет через час, ― Кроули осклабился и выскочил из кабинета перед Дагон, чтобы перехватить её в коридоре и затащить на тесную кухню. Замечание о внешнем виде он пропустил мимо ушей. ― Услуга за услугу, мне нужны контакты твоих информаторов, связанных с этим парнем. 

― С чего ты решил, что я тебе их дам? ― Дагон сощурилась и оскалила острые зубы. В полиции вообще не водилось красивых девушек, возможно, поэтому они в своё время и перестали привлекать Кроули вообще. 

― С того, что если надавить на Брайана, он расскажет очень, очень много интересного о торговле органами в городе, и ты станешь героем, разоблачив схему их работы, наверняка получишь повышение, и твоя пенсия под конец службы позволит тебе не только жить припеваючи, но и содержать пару детских домов по соседству. Не жмоться, мне нужна информация только об одном хирурге. 

― Я слышала, что семья осталась без отца из-за этого убийцы. Ты поэтому так в него вцепился? ― Дагон уставилась ему в глаза, явно ожидая ответа. Кроули мысленно выматерился. Ни один полицейский не хочет показывать свои слабые стороны, и он сам не был исключением. О том, что он плохо реагирует на кровь, в отделе уже прознали и активно подначивали его за это. Если узнают и о детях, жизнь вообще станет невыносимой. Правда, это ерунда по сравнению с тем, что убийца отплатит сполна за свои действия. 

― Да. У него было двое маленьких детей, ― буркнул он негромко. ― Парень хотел заработать, чтобы их прокормить. 

― Вот как, ― Дагон тихо хмыкнула. То, что она сразу не расстреляла его шутками, уже было не плохо. ― Информатора зовут Скарлет, встреча по этому адресу, ― Дагон вынула из кармана записную книжку и черкнула там пару строк, ― завтра, в девять утра. Приходи один, не хватало ещё, чтобы из-за тебя ей пришлось бежать. 

― Само собой, ― пробормотал Кроули, принимая записку и быстро пробегая по ней глазами. ― Спасибо за понимание. 

― Спасибо за Брайана, ― фыркнула Дагон, но прежде чем уходить, серьёзно посмотрела на Кроули. ― Что бы ты там себе не думал, а мы тут все работаем только для того, чтобы дети не плакали. 

Кроули мог только стоять и рассеяно моргать ей вслед. 

Когда первая волна шока прошла, он тряхнул головой и достал телефон, быстро набирая сообщение Лигуру. "Подготовь отчёт по делу для Вельз, у тебя 40 минут". Теперь всё вернулось в прежнюю колею: кто-то где-то кому-то подгаживал, и так всё работало.

― Прошу прощения, мистер Кроули? 

В кухню заглядывал молодой парень, в очках с квадратной оправой, которую как раз поправлял. Видимо, не потому что она съезжала, а потому что нервничал. 

― Что? 

― Я программист, занимался вашим делом… Мне нужно с вами поговорить, ― он выразительно округлил глаза, которые видимо должны были давать понять, что им не нужны посторонние уши. 

― Тут вроде никого нет, ― хмуро буркнул Кроули. ― Как тебя зовут? 

― Ньют. Пульцифер. 

― Чудесно, Пульцифер, ты нашёл что-то интересное по моему делу? ― Кроули отодвинул один из пластиковых стульев и присел за обеденный стол. Ньют последовал его примеру. 

― Не то, чтобы интересное, скорее… странное, ― программист прикрыл глаза, тяжело вздохнул и только потом начал объяснять: ― По запросу вашего отдела, я проверил переписки обеих жертв на указанном форуме, найти нужную не составило труда, и я подумал, что стоит сразу же отследить айпи этого пользователя.

Ньют умолк, будто бы не решаясь сказать что-то очень важное. Кроули было не до церемоний, он только нетерпеливо его подгонял:

― Ну и что дальше? Ты его нашёл?

― Найти-то нашёл… ― Выражение лица программиста резко изменилось на несчастное. ― Это был адрес моего компьютера, мистер Кроули. Я не знаю, как такое могло быть, но я нашёл пароль и логин от аккаунта. 

― Что?.. ― Кроули почувствовал, что его глаза начали медленно округляться, и если бы не тёмные стёкла очков, он бы наверное выглядел сейчас очень глупо. ― Погоди, как так-то? 

― Вот и я хотел бы знать, ― парень снял очки и и потёр переносицу, растирая места, где остались следы от носоупор. ― Я сегодня первый день после отпуска и получается, пока меня не было, кто-то пользовался моим компьютером. 

― А камер видеонаблюдения в вашем отделе нет… ― пробормотал Кроули понимающе, медленно осознавая слова парня. ― Ты случайно не узнал время сеанса? 

― А? Нет, как-то не подумал, но могу узнать! 

― Узнай. ― Кроули вздохнул и устало потёр переносицу. Только вот крыс в самом отделении ему не хватало. ― Я достану камеру слежения для вашего кабинета на эту ночь. 

― Не стоит! ― Ньют поспешно покачал головой. ― Я поставлю программу для камеры самого компьютера, она включится вместе с системой и запечатлит лицо, если он придёт снова.

― Так даже лучше, ― кивнул Кроули. ― Молодец, что обратился прямо ко мне, больше никому об этом не сообщай, пока у нас не будет доказательств посерьёзнее. 

― Хорошо, я тогда зайду к вам утром, мистер Кроули.

― Просто "Кроули", без мистеров всяких. Ты умный парень, далеко пойдёшь.

Ньют, кажется, зарделся, покивал и покинул кухню. А Кроули всерьёз задумался о том, что же ему теперь предстоит за дело. Если убийца скрывается среди своих, стоит сразу сообщить Вельз, чтобы она держала репортёров как можно дальше от этого дела, или им всем несдобровать. Но что если она ― убийца? Или знает убийцу? Подозревать можно кого угодно, начиная с неё и заканчивая уборщиками в морге. Хотя, можно откинуть Азирафаэля. И Дагон. Эрика, наверное, тоже… Чёрт, если так перебирать, то никто не подойдёт. 

Кроули поднялся на ноги и, подойдя к умывальнику, плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой. Нужно было собраться. И покурить. А ещё обсудить всё это с Азирафаэлем и отвести душу. С этими мыслями он и направился в подвальное помещение. Правда, идея обсудить с Азирафаэлем что бы то ни было, тут же вылетела из головы, когда Кроули увидел его. 

Азирафаэль сидел на столе для вскрытий с чашкой, из которой обычно пил чай, помешивал в ней ложкой и рассеяно смотрел в стену. Почти так же, как в обед, только теперь даже не делал ничего. Кроули осторожно подошёл к нему и забрал из рук чашку. 

― У тебя чай остыл. 

― Это не чай. 

Кроули моргнул с недоумением и понюхал содержимое. Запах крепкого виски ударил в нос. 

― Так, у тебя, видимо, точно что-то случилось, ― подвёл итог Кроули. Чашка была наполовину пуста, и это навевало определённые мысли о состоянии Азирафаэля. Полчашки неразведённого виски, это даже для него было бы слишком. ― Как насчёт того, чтобы поехать домой, лечь поспать?.. Утро вечера мудренее и всё такое.

― Рабочий день ещё не закончился, ― буркнул Азирафаэль, не двигаясь с места. ― И я не пьян. Только один глоток сделал. 

Он вздохнул, потёр виски и спрыгнул со стола, а потом посмотрел на Кроули вполне вменяемым, прямым взглядом. 

― Кажется, я схожу с ума.


	5. Вскрытые тела

Азирафаэль действительно не был слишком пьян. Во всяком случае, оделся он без посторонней помощи и ходил достаточно ровно. 

До небольшого ресторанчика они шли молча. Кроули нарочно занял стол возле дверей в кухню, чтобы фоновый шум не дал остальным посетителям услышать их разговор, всё же явно назревало что-то серьёзное. Азирафаэль заказал суши, Кроули ― лапшу. Официант принёс чай и оставил их наедине. 

― Так что произошло? ― наконец подал голос Кроули, откидываясь на спинку стула. ― На тебе лица нет. 

Азирафаэль оперся локтями на стол и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Глубоко вздохнув, он посмотрел на Кроули поверх своих пальцев. 

― Я сегодня случайно нашёл несшитый труп. 

Кроули завис. Прокрутил в голове слова друга несколько раз и всё равно ничего не понял. 

― Ты нашёл его у себя под столом? ― решил он уточнить, внимательно смотря на Азирафаэля. Мало ли, может у него действительно что-то в голове сдвинулось. На фоне такой работы это было бы неудивительно, хотя и сложно представить, что Азирафаэль мог дать слабину. Из всех людей, которых знал Кроули, только он по надёжности был близок к скале. Всегда спокойный, уверенный в себе, немного флегматичный в работе и лёгкий в общении вне неё. А сейчас скала явно давала трещину.

― Нет. 

― А где? 

― В холодильнике. 

Кроули тяжело вздохнул и взъерошил волосы на голове, одним движением руки, от лба к макушке. 

― Тогда я не понимаю, в чём проблема. У тебя в холодильнике много трупов, и всех ты вскрывал. 

― Вскрывал, ― согласился Азирафаэль. Он опустил руки и налил себе чаю. Было заметно, что пальцы у него подрагивают. ― А потом сшивал их и писал отчёт о вскрытии. Я не оставляю трупы с вывернутой грудиной. 

Кроули почувствовал, как зверский аппетит, мучивший его в последние пару часов, медленно начал сменяться тошнотой от запахов еды в заведении. Стоило поскорее сменить тему. 

― То есть, ты нашёл труп, который не соответствует твоему отчёту, я правильно понял? 

― Вроде того, ― Азирафаэль сделал глоток чая, а потом посмотрел в чашку так, будто бы не понимал, почему в ней не виски. Из груди Кроули сам собой вырвался облегчённый вздох. 

― Ты же в курсе, что все ошибаются и порой косячат в отчётах, правда? ― он взял заварник, чтобы налить чай и себе. ― Я как-то ошибся с возрастом задержанного, Вельз меня тогда здорово отчехвостила.

― Кроули, тут другой случай, ― Азирафаэль поднял на него взгляд и посмотрел с немым осуждением. ― Есть ряд процедур, которые любой патологоанатом делает с телом в обязательном порядке. Сшивание ― последний и обязательный этап. Его невозможно пропустить. Если я забыл сшить труп, то я явно схожу с ума и мне пора на пенсию. 

― Так, не торопись, ― Кроули отпил глоток чая. Вкус был какой-то травяной, но приятный. ― Когда ты проводил вскрытие этого парня? 

― Давно, ― Азирафаэль нахмурил брови, ― думаю, недели две назад. Человек был бездомным, умер от инсульта, дело заводить не стали. 

― Он случайно к тебе попал не в то же время, когда Дагон гонялась за новым наркокартелем? От их продукта ещё куча народу умерло.

― Сразу после, ― Азирафаэль поднял настороженный взгляд. ― К чему ты ведёшь? 

― К тому, что у тебя было много работы сразу, ― Кроули старался, чтобы его голос звучал если не понимающе и сочувствующе, то хотя бы ровно, ― ты мог закрутиться и забыть сделать даже банальные вещи. 

― Это не первый мой завал на работе, ― Азирафаэль пренебрежительно фыркнул и отвёл взгляд. 

― Завал в двадцать пять и завал в почти сорок лет ― это разные вещи, ― пробормотал Кроули тихо. ― Мы с тобой не молодеем, знаешь ли. 

― Говори за себя, ― на лице Азирафаэля наконец показалась улыбка. Казалось, он весь как-то разом расслабился. ― Завтра ещё раз проверю записи, может мой Джон что-то проверял и не записал.

― Это тот твой санитар? 

― Ага, ― Азирафаэль кивнул, задумчиво смотря в свою чашку. ― Хороший парень, хоть и немного стеснительный.

― Не знал, что ты таким симпатизируешь, ― проворчал Кроули, недовольно пряча лицо в чашке. ― Хотя, я каждый день узнаю о тебе что-то новое. Например, сегодня я узнал, что ты пьёшь виски на работе. Чашками. 

― Да не пью я!.. Не чашками, во всяком случае, ― Азирафаэль отвёл взгляд и кажется даже смутился от того, что ему напомнили, в каком состоянии застали буквально полчаса назад. ― Просто перепутал чайник с бутылкой виски. 

Кроули прыснул. 

― Ты ещё скажи, что заварил чай на виски.

― Я попытался, но у меня ничего не вышло. Если бы вышло, я бы тебя угостил. 

― Как великодушно с твоей стороны, ― улыбка уже не хотела сходить с лица Кроули, а когда перед ним появилась еда, он окончатльно расслабился, оставляя все проблемы на работе. ― Надо бы нам как-то вместе выпить, давно уже не собирались.

― Вино, пицца и фильмы в твоём домашнем кинотеатре? ― уточнил Азирафаэль, попутно разламывая палочки и с воодушевлением смотря на свои роллы, аккуратно порезанные и старательно выложенные на тарелке. 

― Домашний кинотеатр остался на предыдущей квартире, так что придётся ограничиться ноутбуком. Хоть пыль с него сдую, ― Кроули усмехнулся и принялся за ужин. Очень ранний ужин по его меркам, но восстановление душевного равновесия друга того стоило. Даже выговор от Вельз не пугал его так, как Азирафаэль в унынии. ― И с бокалов заодно, сто лет ими не пользовался. 

― Никого к себе не приглашаешь? 

― Вроде того, ― буркнул Кроули, втянул в себя кусок лапши и только потом понял, что явно сказал чего-то лишнего. 

― Плохая идея, ― Азирафаэль отправил в рот первый ролл и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом. Его слова пока ещё не вязались с выражением лица, но это не значило, что гроза обойдёт их мимо. Всё всегда начиналось именно так. Сердце Кроули упало куда-то вниз, хотя, казалось бы, можно было уже привыкнуть. 

― Почему? ― тихо спросил он, уставившись в свою тарелку. Он прекрасно знал, какой ответ последует: этот разговор они уже проводили из раза в раз, он для Кроули был словно минное поле. И каждый раз он наступал не туда, говорил не то, и Азирафаэль опять отдалялся. 

― Ты ведь даже не пытаешься, правда? ― ровно уточнил тот, прожевав ролл и отправив вслед за ним кусочек маринованного имбиря. ― Найти кого-то другого и построить нормальные отношения. 

― С чего ты взял? ― буркнул Кроули тихо, уже больше просто ковыряясь в лапше, чем пытаясь её съесть. 

― Потому что ты снова приглашаешь меня не как друга.

Кроули прикрыл глаза. Ему нужно было собраться с мыслями и подобрать правильные слова. Возможно, он ещё сможет всё исправить и вернуть разговор в нужное русло. 

― Ты тоже ни с кем не встречался с тех пор. 

― С чего ты взял? 

Кроули резко открыл глаза и поднял взгляд на Азирафаэля. Это уже был удар ниже пояса. 

― Я ценю нашу с тобой дружбу, Кроули. Прошу, не нужно цепляться за то, чего уже нет.

― Вчера совсем не было похоже, что ничего нет. 

Слова вырвались быстрее, чем Кроули успел сообразить, что это совсем не то, о чём стоит говорить тут и сейчас. Да ещё и прямо за ужином. Азирафаэль поднял на него нечитаемый взгляд. 

― Мне жаль, что тебе показалось, что что-то было. Предлагая секс по дружбе, я имел ввиду только его. Прости. Такого больше не повторится. 

― Чёрт, ангел, я не это имел ввиду! ― Кроули сам того не осознавая повысил голос и позволил себе обращение, предназначенное далеко не для общественных мест. Судя по тому, как дёрнулась бровь Азирафаэля, он не пропустил это мимо ушей. 

― Я просил тебя больше меня так не называть, ― тихо заметил он. Остаток роллов он уже даже не трогал, и у Кроули зародилось подозрение, что он сейчас сделает всё только хуже, но остановиться уже было невозможно. Как снежный ком несётся со склона горы, Кроули уже не мог остановить слова, которые держал в себе слишком долго. 

― Да, но… Неужели ты думаешь, что я не замечаю? ― он отложил приборы и внимательно уставился на Азирафаэля через стол. ― Мы знакомы чёрт знает сколько лет, мы были лучшими друзьями, мы состояли в отношениях… Нет никого ближе тебя в моей жизни, и я знаю, что ты всё ещё меня любишь. Скрываешь это, как будто я могу оттолкнуть, делаешь вид, что ничего нет, а потом приглашаешь к себе "по-дружбе", потому что даже ты не можешь всегда делать вид, что между нами ничего нет. Почему, чёрт возьми? Почему ты твердишь, что ничего нет, и страдаешь, точно так же, как страдаю я?

На последних словах его тирады, Азирафаэль закрыл глаза и отложил палочки. Достав из кармана кошелёк, он положил на стол деньги за ужин и только потом поднял взгляд на Кроули. Его слова должны были быть сказаны ровным, бесчувственным голосом, только вот что-то пошло не так и голос дрогнул. Кроули точно это услышал. 

― Потому что я не люблю тебя, ― выдохнул Азирафаэль и поднялся из-за стола, собираясь уходить. 

― Любишь! ― выпалил Кроули громче, чем следовало. На них обернулись другие посетители, а проходящий мимо официант напрягся, явно анализируя ситуацию и решая, стоит ли попросить их обоих удалиться. Им повезло, что Азирафаэль не был любителем таких вот сцен. Он ничего не ответил, надел плащ и вышел из ресторана. Кроули почувствовал, что что-то внутри него болезненно оборвалось. 

Он силком запихал в себя остаток лапши, а суши Азирафаэля попросил запаковать с собой. Отправив сообщение Эрику, что сегодня уйдёт пораньше в силу непредвиденных обстоятельств, он забрал со стоянки свою Бентли и, вжав педаль газа в пол, погнал в сторону загородного шоссе. Ему срочно нужно было проветриться.

Разговоры с Азирафаэлем об отношениях практически каждый раз упирались в глухой тупик. И Кроули никогда не мог понять, что он сам делает не так. С какой стороны нужно было подойти к Азирафаэлю, чтобы тот сказал то, что думает, а не скрывался за своими надуманными выводами и решениями, принятыми за двоих сразу? С тех пор, как они разошлись, как пара, Азирафаэль ни разу не говорил о своих чувствах. Он словно бы строил стену между ними, на которой краской, размашисто было написано "только дружба" с маленькой припиской "секс без чувств". Так чертовски на него похоже. 

Фонари ритмично пролетали за окнами машины. Бентли мчалась по пустынному шоссе сквозь наступающие сумерки. 

В чём-то Азирафаэль действительно был прав. Они слишком долго танцевали друг вокруг друга, считая, что никто другой им не нужен. Подумать только, Кроули потратил столько времени на человека, который постоянно его отталкивал. Глупо до невозможности. Давно пора было найти кого-то другого, попробовать сначала, с чистого листа. Только вот с такой работой ни одни отношения долго не протянут, а так хорошо, как с Азирафаэлем, Кроули себя ещё ни с кем не чувствовал. 

Стрелка спидометра опасно приближалась к крайнему позволительному значению. Кроули было плевать.

Можно было бы сейчас завалиться в первый попавшийся бар или клуб, пропустить коктейль, подцепить девушку или парня на ночь и наконец прервать замкнутый круг недоотношений с Азирафаэлем. Только вот Кроули уже слишком стар для подобного. Как вообще люди знакомятся? Как флиртуют? Как дают понять, что хотят секса, если не фразой "по-дружески"? Он давно уже признал для себя, что никто другой ему не нужен. Осталось только дождаться, когда Азирафаэль это поймёт. Или не поймёт, и Кроули грозит старость в одиночестве среди огромного количества растений. 

Он свернул с трассы. Пора было возвращаться домой, а то роллы в коробке на заднем сидении испортятся. Не забыть бы купить продуктов по пути обратно. Вид пустого холодильника дома всё ещё не вдохновлял Кроули. С другой стороны, были же бутерброды, которые ему отдал Эрик, если поставить их в холодильник, сойдут на завтрак. 

Ещё полчаса езды по дворам и подворотням, чтобы обогнуть вечерние пробки, и Кроули наконец добрался до своего района. Оставляя Бентли на стоянке около супермаркета, он поймал на себе удивлённые взгляды прохожих, возможно, его соседей. 

― У вас потрясающая машина, ― послышался женский голос за спиной. Кроули уже собирался заходить в магазин, но обращались явно к нему, а портить отношения с местными не хотелось: сейчас было бы очень неудачное время для ещё одного переезда. Хотя, оно никогда не было удачным.

― М-м… Вроде того, ― пробормотал он, смерив взглядом обращающуюся к нему женщину. На определение "девушка" она не тянула из-за маленькой сеточки морщинок у глаз. Кроули подозревал, что у него давно образовалась такая же. 

― Интересный ответ, ― она усмехнулась и протянула ему ладонь, ― меня зовут Иезавель, я ваша соседка по площадке. Всё хотела познакомиться, но вас постоянно нет дома. 

― А… Ну да, ― пробормотал Кроули, рассеянно пожимая ладошку. ― Я, вроде как, женат на работе, так что… Приезжаю довольно поздно. Обычно. 

― Это я заметила, ― усмехнулась Иезавель. Её светлые волосы лежали на плечах аккуратными волнами. В голове Кроули мелькнула мысль, что у Азирафаэля волосы светлее. ― А ещё заметила, что вы не ходите на кооперативные собрания.

― Эм… ― Кроули уже не знал что ответить. Кажется, он разучился говорить на общие темы, не касающиеся работы. Особенно с незнакомыми людьми. ― Времени как-то нет… 

― Через полчаса как раз начнётся сегодняшнее. Придёте? ― Иезавель обогнула Кроули и зашла в раздвижные двери супермаркета. Каким-то образом было без слов понятно, что следовало идти за ней. 

― Не думаю, ― пробормотал Кроули, делая шаг в супермаркет и, чуть подумав, решил не брать корзину для покупок. Аппетита не было, зато было другое практически непреодолимое желание. ― Я только что поссорился с хорошим другом, поэтому хочу поскорее добраться до кровати и распить в ней бутылку вина в полном одиночестве, ― честно заявил он, безразлично смотря на коробки с овощами, такими яркими в своих естественных цветах, что Кроули захотелось надеть ещё одни очки. 

― Оу, ― Иезавель обернулась, и в её глазах читалось явное сочувствие. ― Понимаю. Могу я порекомендовать вам вино в таком случае? 

Кроули безразлично кивнул. Ему было абсолютно всё равно, что он сегодня будет пить и с чем. Хотелось просто залпом осушить любую бутылку с напитком, в котором есть спирт, и заснуть. Чтобы этот паршивый день наконец закончился.

Новая знакомая провела его мимо алкогольного отдела и остановилась у стойки с товарами собственного производства. Среди них была и пузатая бутылка домашнего вина. 

― Мой муж занимается таким, ― доверительно сообщила Иезавель. ― Лучшее качество, не то что порошок из пакетов. 

― Спасибо, ― Кроули постарался, чтобы его голос звучал максимально признательно.

Уже на кассе, оплатив вино картой и получив чек, он чуть не уронил свою покупку. Домашнее вино мужа мадам Иезавель стоило как дорогой виски.

Оказавшись дома, Кроули закрыл дверь на ключ, скинул верхнюю одежду и отключил связь на телефоне. Коробка с бутербродами, которую он всё это время носил в кармане, отправилась в холодильник. Роллы он выставил на постель, предварительно убрав соус подальше. Чем-то всё же нужно было закусывать. 

Минут пять Кроули искал штопор, потом решил, что его у него нет, ругнулся и обнаружил, что бутылка закрыта крышкой. Бокалов в этой квартире, как оказалось, не было. Кроули невовремя вспомнил, что выбросил их после предыдущей ссоры с Азирафаэлем из-за их отношений и не перевозил в эту квартиру. А потом он отпил вино из горла. Оно действительно было вкусным. 

Два часа одинокой пьянки спустя, Кроули полулежал в своей постели и смотрел отсутствующим взглядом в потолок. Мыслей не было. Было желание позвонить Азирафаэлю. Он набрал номер и приложил трубку к уху. Сейчас стоило бы извиниться, попросить его всё же приехать, поделиться вином. 

"Приёмопередатчик отключён. Включите передатчик, прежде чем звонить".

А, точно. Кроули же не должен снова к нему возвращаться.


	6. Бракованные органы

Утро началось с противного звонка будильника. Кроули попытался нашарить телефон, вибрирующий где-то около его головы. Вместо телефона он нашёл пустую бутылку и хрустящую пластиковую коробку, в которой вчера привёз суши. Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне, голова начинала ныть ещё до полного пробуждения. Шикарный будет день.

Телефон продолжал играть системную мелодию и жизнерадостно сообщать Кроули, что уже шесть утра и пора вставать. Пришлось подниматься. Душ, поллитра воды, выпитой прямо из-под крана, мокрые волосы, свежая рубашка, кофе. Кроули чувствовал себя так, словно бы за ночь какой-то особенно усердный дятел продолбил в его черепе дыру и украл из головы все мысли, мучившие его вчера. Плохое состояние для расследования, конечно, с другой стороны, так точно лучше, чем отвлекаться на посторонние мысли. 

После первой чашки кофе Кроули передумал ехать сразу в отделение. Через два часа у него встреча с информатором Дагон, так что лучше сразу поехать туда, а время, которое он сэкономит на дороге туда-обратно, потратить на ещё одну чашку кофе и бутерброды жены Эрика. Они, кстати, даже после ночи в холодильнике всё ещё были вкусными. 

Ровно в девять утра он вошёл в дешёвую забегаловку, расположенную подозрительно близко к месту, где буквально вчера был арестован Брайан. Одиноко сидящих девушек тут было немного, так что, заказав себе кофе, Кроули прошёл к молодой особе в до неприличия короткой юбке, из-под которой явно виднелись подтяжки для чулок. О профессии этой девушки гадать не приходилось. 

― Позволите угостить вас кофе? ― спросил он, подойдя к её столику. Девушка медленно повернула к нему голову, а в следующий момент расплылась в условно очаровательной улыбке. 

― Как на счёт завтрака к кофе? ― ответила она вопросом на вопрос. Намёк был понятен. ― Я его уже заказала, но не успела заплатить.

― Всё что угодно для такой красавицы, ― Кроули осклабился и сел напротив неё. ― Дайте угадаю, вас зовут Скарлет. Вам бы подошло такое имя. 

― А вас, вероятно, Энтони? ― глаза девушки весело сверкнули. Несмотря на свой вид и положение, она явно не была дурой. ― Я о вас слышала, говорят, вы любите задавать вопросы.

― Есть грешок, ― Кроули усмехнулся и примолк, пока подросток-официант в наушниках выставлял их заказ на стол. ― Меня интересует некий ЛиттлДжон, ― сообщил он, как только парнишка оставил их, с равнодушным лицом перейдя к следующим посетителям, ― так он подписан на небезызвестном в этих кругах форуме. Он сделал мне интересное предложение, а потом пропал, вот я его и ищу. 

Скарлет взяла в руку чашку с американо и одарила Кроули скептическим взглядом. 

― Без понятия, о ком вы. Спросите что попроще, я девушка простая, так глубоко в чужие дела не лезу, в компьютерах не разбираюсь. 

Кроули откинулся на низкую спинку диванчика и задумался. Как бы так сформулировать вопрос, чтобы он не был слишком уж провокационным для дела Скарлет, и при этом не слишком завуалированным. Пока он молчал, Скарлет с удовольствием уплетала принесённые ей круасаны, облизывая пальцы от джема. Выглядело, мягко говоря, вульгарно. 

― Тогда есть другой вопрос. Мой друг подозревает, что в бизнесе ваших знакомых появился новый человек. Возможно, очень неопытный… Даже криворукий, я бы сказал. Или больной на голову. 

О том, что преступник может быть связан с полицией, Кроули решил не говорить. Мало ли, как этой информацией распорядится Скарлет, в конце концов она играет на обе стороны. Но и того, что он сказал, оказалось достаточно, чтобы она нахмурила брови. 

― Дело, о котором вы говорите, не моё, а Бланка, того, что держит интернет-клуб в соседнем доме. Грязное дело, но… Есть там такой человек, о котором вы говорите, ― она сделала ещё один глоток кофе и серьёзно посмотрела на Кроули. ― Объявился неделю, может чуть больше назад, с заурядной внешностью, в глаза никому не смотрит, на аутиста похож. Первый раз пришёл, притащил в обычной тканевой сумке лёд и печёнь в нём, представляете? ― они сделала паузу и весомо добавила: ― Свиную печень, из магазина. Да ещё и плохого качества, будто бы у мёртвой свиньи вырезали. 

― Интересно, ― Кроули весь подобрался, склонился через стол ближе к Скарлет, вбирая каждое её слово. Она тоже подалась вперёд. 

― Бланк его тогда отругал, сказал "Убери это, печень из мёртвых свиней ― бракованный продукт", и прогнал парня. Того не было пару дней, а потом он снова пришёл, на этот раз словно бы лучше подготовленный, с холодильником переносным, как для мороженного. Я не видела что там было, но Бланк вроде как товар на этот раз принял… Любит он свиное мясо, знаете ли. Вроде как там была почка. 

Кроули едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать записывать. Это бы уже было подозрительно. Он попал чётко на след преступника, и внутри него проснулась гончая, готовая бежать по этому следу, пока не догонит добычу. 

― Насколько я знаю, этот парень приходил ещё раза два: позавчера, принёс комплект из почек и печени, и этой ночью, буквально с полным набором потрохов. Бланк поначалу обрадовался, мало кто так часто и много приносит ему товара, снова принял. А потом ему самому поступил заказ, и он начал готовить товар этого парня к отправке, но обнаружил, что тот подпорчен. Но не так, как было поначалу. В этот раз то, что ему выдавали за целостный и пригодный к… употреблению товар, оказалось далеко не таким. Как будто бы мясник был неумелым и вырезал потроха небрежно.

"Они наверняка повреждены и не пригодны для трансплантации..." ― всплыли в голове слова Азирафаэля. Если так, то всё складывалось: их преступник всё же пытался продавать органы, но понятия не имел, как их правильно извлекать и хранить. Даже не знал, что органы трупов для трансплантации не подходят. Да он наверняка чокнутый!

Но последняя поставка… Чёрт, неужели кто-то ещё? Если да, то его ещё либо не обнаружили, либо дело перешло не в тот отдел. Нужно будет разобраться. 

― Я понял, ― кивнул Кроули и сделал глоток из своей чашки кофе. ― Знаешь, по описанию очень напоминает моего душевнобольного брата. Не можешь описать этого парня подробнее, вдруг это он? Я боюсь, что мог не уследить за ним. 

― Говорю же, ничего особенного он из себя не представляет. Среднего роста, ниже вас, где-то… Блондин. Глаза тоже светлые, а кожа на фоне всего этого кажется смуглой, хотя на самом деле обычного цвета, как у вас или меня. Плотный такой, сильный наверное. И руки у него короткопалые, пальцы прямо как сосиски. Вам стоит лучше заботится о своём брате, а то Бланк сейчас очень зол и готов убить его за хреновое мясо, даже написал ему на форуме, что если найдёт ― прирежет, ― Скарлет одарила Кроули выразительным взглядом. ― У вас есть ручка, Энтони? 

― А? Да, конечно, ― он машинально вынул из нагрудного кармана обычную офисную ручку, которую наверняка случайно стащил из офиса, и протянул её Скарлет. Зачем ей нужна ручка, он не думал, у него были другие заботы. Описанная внешность что-то напоминала Кроули. Почему-то перед внутренним взором сразу возникло лицо разыскиваемого убийцы, будто он его где-то видел. Он буквально видел, как этот парень прячет глаза от зрительного контакта, но где они встречались, вспомнить было невозможно. Из размышлений его выдернул голос Скарлет.

― Позвоните мне, если захотите ещё раз угостить меня кофе, ― промурлыкала она, возвращая в нагрудный карман его рубашки ручку и вкладывая туда же записку, написанную на салфетке. Прежде чем отстраниться, она положила наманикюренную ладошку ему на грудь и пошло поцеловала, прямо так, через стол. Кроули это настолько выбило из колеи, что он даже не пытался сопротивляться. Или отвечать. Скарлет отстранилась от него, ухмыльнулась довольно и покинула заведение. Ну вот, теперь у него есть номер проститутки на случай одиноких вечеров. 

Оплатив завтрак Скарлет, Кроули вышел из кафе и сел в машину. Между мыслями о том, где он видел преступника раньше и как бы вписать в рапорт вот эту наводку, проскочило воспоминание о том, что он так и не включил связь на телефоне. Вельз его точно убьёт. 

Стоило столбикам сети появится в верхнем левом углу экрана, как телефон начал разрываться от приходящих уведомлений. Сообщения от Лигура приблизительного содержания "где тебя черти носят" Кроули читать даже не стал. Эрик ограничился одним сообщением, в котором значилось "ещё один труп" и адрес. Остальные уведомления были о пропущенных звонках от Эрика, Лигура и Вельз, начинающихся с четырёх часов утра. От Азирафаэля не было ни одного. 

― Я уже еду, ― проворчал он в трубку, решив всё же набрать Эрика, ― что у вас там? 

― Девушка, Сюзен Лэйн, студентка… В ужасном состоянии, честно говоря. Но её уже увезли. Сейчас опрашиваем соседей. Наш убийца, судя по всему, решил продать её всю по частям: даже невооруженным глазом видно, что забрал всё, хоть на этот раз хотя бы пытался прибраться. 

― Убийца ― блондин со светлыми глазами, ниже меня, плотно сложен, возможно с психическими отклонениям, прячет взгляд, как аутист, ― Кроули завёл двигатель и выехал с парковки. Стоило поторопиться. ― И блин, он скорее всего работает у нас, посмотри вокруг, нет никого подходящего?

― Э… ― Эрик на секунду умолк, видимо крутил головой по сторонам. ― Нет, никого. А откуда такая информация? 

― Дагон подогнала нужного человека, а в сеть этот ублюдок выходил с компьютера в нашем отделении, ― Кроули резко вывернул руль, объезжая начинающую образовываться пробку через дворы. ― Этот парень работает у нас, он психически больной и опасен до усрачки. Чёрт, где же я его видел?.. 

― Мда, хреновая ситуация. Тут журналисты торчат, что им сказать? 

― Что мы работаем над делом, ― Кроули вздохнул, а потом оскалился дороге перед собой. ― И да, пошли Лигура в задницу от меня. 

― Он тебе того же желает, ― флегматично сообщил Эрик. ― Ладно, ждём тебя.

― Буду через пять минут. 

Кроули скинул звонок и вжал педаль газа в пол. Следующей в очереди его звонков была Вельз. Как только она подняла трубку, Кроули выпалил, не давая гневной тираде вылится на него:

― Я за шаг до поимки убийцы, поэтому ты простишь мне всё, а до конца дня я принесу его голову на твой стол! 

― Если это опять твой выпендрёж... 

― Чёрт, с каких пор ты стала больше слушать Лигура, а не меня?! Я блядский начальник убойного отдела, и я почти нашёл убийцу! ― выпалил Кроули в трубку. На том конце повисла тишина. Через пару секунд Вельз всё же соизволила ответить. 

― Надеюсь, ты заслуживаешь это место. 

Звонок прервался. Когда-то Кроули вместе с Вельзевул учился в полицейской академии. Давние были времена, но они тогда здорово выручали друг друга. Настало время для того, чтобы воспользоваться старыми связями и доказать всем, что он на своей должности не штаны протирает.

На место Кроули прибыл через четыре минуты, ещё одну поднимался на нужный этаж. Когда он влетел в нужную квартиру, едва не запутавшись в желтой ленте, там уже не было ни медиков, ни криминалистов. Только один парень с фотоаппаратом топтался рядом с Эриком. 

― Вельз хочет тебя видеть в своём кабинете, ― сказал Лигур вместо приветствия. Судя по его глазам, можно было понять, что он заметил свой шанс сдвинуть Кроули с его поста. Пусть радуется, пока может. 

― Перебьётся, ― отмахнулся Кроули. ― Что у нас есть?

― Как я уже сказал, Сьюзен Лейн, двадцать один год, ― Эрик открыл свою записную книжку, сверяясь с данными. ― Снимала тут квартиру, задолжала уже за пару месяцев, вроде как работала официанткой где-то тут, говорила, что ей не выплачивают зарплату, сейчас проверяем. Компьютер проверили на месте, на нашем форуме зарегистрирована. Чем занимаются программисты, должны были уже вычислить нашего торговца ещё вчера?

― Они и вычислили, только это оказался компьютер из нашего отделения. Что-то ещё? ― Кроули не мог устоять на месте сейчас. Чувство, что он уже ловит преступника за пятки, не давало успокоиться: он переминался с ноги на ногу, крутился вокруг своей оси, рассматривая квартиру. Ещё одна нуждающаяся в деньгах жертва, вышедшая не на того хирурга. 

― Она была мертва уже давно, соседи не сразу среагировали на запах. 

― А как быстро находили предыдущие тела? Кто нашёл Майкла Райана? ― Кроули облизнул губы и заглянул на кухню. Ничего необычного. Холодильник полупустой, на обеденном столе в рамке ― фото семьи умершей. ― Возможно, хронология была не та, которую мы имеем сейчас. 

― Эм, секунду, ― Эрик принялся листать свой блокнот. ― Кстати, если подозреваемый действительно обладает той внешностью, что ты описал, то он не работает среди криминалистов, это точно. 

― Конечно не работает! ― раздраженно отозвался Кроули. ― Туда без высшего не берут, да и психику проверяют!

― Не ори, ― буркнул Эрик, ― я просто исключал возможных подозреваемых. Майкла тоже нашёл хозяин квартиры, приходил требовать долг по оплате. По отчёту патологоанатома он умер в тот же день, буквально часов на пять раньше. 

― А Адам? ― Кроули выглянул в окно: серая стена и мусорные баки внизу ― ничего примечательного. 

― Его жена позвонила соседям, потому что он не вышел с ней на связь вечером, они утром к нему заглянули и нашли вот таким. Мёртв был уже десять часов. Кстати, ― Эрик нахмурился, что-то проверяя по своему блокноту, ― дверь была открыта во всех случаях. 

― Это мало что даёт, учитывая, что отпечатков не было, ― пробормотал Кроули тихо. Весь выпитый за сегодня кофеин требовал выхода, но из-за него казалось, что что-то ускользает от внимания. ― Убийца зарегистрировался на форуме, чтобы сбывать органы мафии, ― начал рассуждать он вслух, возвращаясь в комнату, ― первый раз пришёл к "покупателю" с "товаром" около недели назад. Но принёс он органы мертвеца. Его прогнали. Он понял, что такие органы не подходят, и переключился на людей: зарегистрировался на форуме, нашёл первую жертву, договорился о встрече. Он хотел забрать только одну почку и… 

― Не ожидал, что Майкл от этого умрёт? ― продолжил за него Лигур. Кроули удивлённо посмотрел на него, сбитый с мысли. 

― Типа того… 

― Не смотри так, Гавриил уже доказал, что этот убийца не в себе, ― проворчал Лигур. ― Ещё вчера. Ты бы был в курсе, если бы соизволил появится в офисе вовремя. 

― Я узнал это и без Гавриила, ― отмахнулся Кроули. ― Азирафаэль говорил об этом с самого начала. 

― Тогда почему мы гонялись за торговцами органами, если должны были искать психа? 

― Потому что он псих-торговец органами, ― Кроули уже не мог скрыть раздражение в своём голосе, ― заткнись, блять, если не помогаешь!

Лигур закатил глаза, но умолк. Кроули тяжело выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. 

― Наш убийца достаточно умён, чтобы не оставлять отпечатки пальцев, и при этом не понимает, что аматору не под силу вырезать у человека почку и оставить его при этом в живых. Он начал свою "практику" с людьми всего четыре дня назад и очень быстро понял свои возможности. У первой жертвы он забрал только почку, у второй ― обе почки и печень, а у третьей… 

― А, кстати, о третьей, ― Лигур осклабился и знаком подозвал криминалиста с фотоаппаратом. ― Я подумал, что раз ты не видел тела, тебе стоит посмотреть хотя бы фотографии. 

― Многого на экране фотоаппарата не увидите, ― проворчал криминалист, но всё же снял камеру с шеи и протянул Кроули. ― Осторожно, пожалуйста.

― Что там такого может быть, что мне поможет? Тебе не надоело стебаться, Лигур?! ― агрессивно огрызнулся Кроули, но камеру всё же принял и опустил взгляд на изображение на экране. Тошнота резко подступила к горлу, но он продолжал смотреть и осознавать.

Девушка на снимке была вскрыта, другого слова и не подберёшь. Большой Y-образный шрам пересекал грудь и неестественно впавший живот. Точно так же, как и в морге Азирафаэля. Он точно так же вскрывал трупы по работе. 

Факты закружились в голове, а через мгновение сложились в цельную картину. Последний пазл встал на своё место. Вместе с этим, сердце Кроули пропустило удар. 

― Азирафаэль… ― вырвалось у Кроули, и он, забыв обо всём, рванул к своей Бентли. Все остальные недоумевающе переглянулись между собой и бросились следом.

― Какого хрена, Кроули! ― рявкнул Лигур, когда они вылетели на улицу и остановились у машины. На переднее сидение успел сесть криминалист, детективам же пришлось ютиться сзади. 

― Помните, я описывал нашего убийцу? ― выдохнул Кроули, заводя двигатель. Машина послушно взревела с первого же поворота ключа. 

― Ну да, ― Эрик нахмурился, но это выражение лица задержалось ненадолго. Стоило Бентли двинуться с места, как он с чистым ужасом на лице вцепился в ремень безопасности. ― Светловолосый, со светлыми глазами, среднего роста… 

Кроули лихо вывернул на дорогу. Сейчас он жалел, что на его машине не было сирены, она бы понадобилась. Но, в принципе, он и без неё сможет доехать до отделения в считанные секунды. 

Наткнувшись на недоуменные взгляды своих пассажиров в зеркале заднего вида, Кроули закатил глаза и передал назад фотоаппарат. 

― Увеличьте изображение человека, который сегодня забирал труп. Это наш клиент.


	7. Признания преступника

― Еба-ать…

Лигур одним словом выразил то, что чувствовали все в машине, после того, как кадр с работником морга был увеличен. Плотный блондин среднего роста со светлыми глазами. Он всё время был у них под носом.

Общее молчание прервал звонок телефона. 

― Мистер Кроули, это Ньют, ― поспешно представился вчерашний программист. ― Я просмотрел видео и… 

― Санитар из морга, я уже в курсе, спасибо, ― буркнул Кроули сбросил вызов. Сейчас его голову занимали совсем другие вещи. 

― Я думал, что ты патологоанатома подозреваешь, ― задумчиво сообщил Эрик. ― Ты так патетично пробормотал "Азирафаэль" прежде чем убежать. 

― Придурок! ― выкрикнул Кроули, резко выворачивая руль. Он и сам не понял, кому это выкрикнул: Эрику или машине, которая его пыталась подрезать. ― Азирафаэль никогда бы так не поступил, он полностью осознаёт свои действия и у него есть медицинское образование. К тому же, он точно не страдает аутизмом. Но просто… Ох, чёрт, ― он переключил скорость и рванул по дороге ещё быстрее. 

― Ты нас всех убьёшь, кретин! Не на пожар же едем! ― возмутился Лигур. Кроули почувствовал, как его пальцы сжимают спинку его сидения. 

― Лучше бы на пожар, ― пробормотал он тихо. ― Азирафаэль говорил, что изъятые органы не годятся для пересадки, они скорее всего повреждены. Покупатель органов это понял не сразу, но понял и грозился убить нашего парня, написав ему на форуме. Убийца развивался и до этого, сейчас он понял, что делал не так, и подумайте, блин, кто из его окружения может его научить нормально вырезать органы! 

― Блять, ― пробормотал Эрик и потянулся к кобуре. 

― Именно… Чёрт, я такой идиот, мог догадаться раньше! ― Кроули готов был взвыть от досады. ― Информатор сказала, что около недели назад этот парень притащил органы трупа продавцу, а Азирафаэль вчера обнаружил не сшитый труп… Я такой идиот.

― Я согласен, что ты идиот, ― пробормотал Лигур, ― но нам точно лучше поторопиться. 

Кроули лихо затормозил на парковке около отделения, нарушив разом с десяток правил прямо под камерой видеонаблюдения. Дорожники его по голове не погладят, но сейчас явно не до того. Пассажиры вывалились из машины почти одновременно с Кроули и бегом бросились ко входу в отделение. Парень в форме, стоящий на ресепшене, смотрел на них огромными от удивления глазами, когда они пробегали мимо него к лестнице. Кроули на ходу достал пистолет и подготовил его к стрельбе. 

В морг он влетел первым и, как только оказался в зале для вскрытий, вскинул пистолет. 

― Бросай оружие и сдавайся! 

Санитар, стоявший со скальпелем над одним из трупов до этого, моментально оказался за спиной Азирафаэля и приставил остриё к его шее, чуть ли не полностью скрываясь за его фигурой. 

― Чёрт, ― ругнулся Эрик, тоже вскидывая оружие. 

― Какого?.. ― рассеяно пробормотал Азирафаэль, явно не понимая, что происходит вокруг. ― Джон, ты что делаешь? 

― Джон ― наш серийный убийца, ― холодно объяснил Кроули, лишь усилием воли заставляя свои руки не дрожать. ― Он хотел продавать органы, поначалу, даже без вреда для людей. Помнишь тот не сшитый труп? Он украл из него печень. А сшивать не умел, надо полагать. 

― Вы ничего не понимаете, ― послышался тихий голос из-за спины Азирафаэля. Кроули оставалось только надеяться, что Джон не перенервничает и не вскроет случайно сонную артерию. Или что его остановят раньше этого: он точно слышал тихие шаги Лигура за своей спиной. Он мог обойти морг и зайти со стороны кабинета Азирафаэля. А пока следовало отвлечь преступника. 

― Не понимаю, ― согласился Кроули, не торопясь пока опускать оружие. ― Поэтому мне нужны объяснения, Джон. Опусти скальпель и расскажи нам всё. 

― Вы меня застрелите… Вы не поймёте! ― голос скакнул на слишком высокие ноты. Парень явно был в панике. Кроули покосился в коридор: Лигур был уже почти у второго входа. Стоило рискнуть. Он дал знак стоящему рядом Эрику и сам медленно опустил пистолет. Сердце явно решило сегодня выпрыгнуть из груди, если не от забега, то от волнения. 

― Мы опустили оружие, Джон. Никто не будет в тебя стрелять. Прошу, отпусти Азирафаэля.

― Нет! Вы… ― парень издал странный звук, то ли скулёж, то ли всхлип, разобрать было сложно. ― Вы меня арестуете, а они будут грустить без меня! Им будет нечего есть…

― Джон, я обещаю тебе, что всё будет в порядке, мы со всем разберёмся, ― Кроули старался звучать убедительно, но сам в это не верил. После трёх убийств ничего не будет хорошо даже у душевнобольного. 

Лигур появился за спиной Джона очень вовремя. Ну хоть в чём-то он был хорош! После слов Кроули, Джон как раз расслабился и в этот момент Лигур бросился вперёд. 

Скальпель всё же скользнул по коже Азирафаэля, но не по шее, а по щеке. Пока Лигур боролся с убийцей, Кроули бросился к Азирафаэлю, оттаскивая его подальше от убийцы и, на уровне инстинктов, отталкивая себе за спину, стараясь защитить. 

― Ты арестован за убийство Майкла Райана, Адама Райта и Сьюзен Лейн, ― рыкнул Лигур, заламывая руку Джона и надевая на него наручники. ― Без них будут грустить их семьи, придурок. 

Только после того, как второй браслет щёлкнул на запястье Джона, Кроули выдохнул с облегчением и обернулся к Азирафаэлю. 

― Ты в порядке? У тебя кровь идёт. 

― Ерунда, ― пробормотал тот, смотря на то, как Эрик с Лигуром поднимают Джона на ноги. Криминалист за всё это время благоразумно смылся и, судя по шуму, доносящемуся с лестницы, привёл подкрепление. ― Как ты понял, что это он?..

― Потом расскажу.

Только "потом" наступило не сразу. Сначала был разбор полётов в кабинете у Вельзевул. Пришлось рассказать ей всё от и до, за исключением признания Азирафаэля в том, что у него спёрли органы трупа. Это не обязательно было вносить в дело. 

Джон признался в совершённых убийствах, Гавриил, посмотрев на его допрос, диагностировал какое-то душевное расстройство со сложным названием, которое Кроули не стал запоминать. То, что будет с Джоном дальше, уже не его дело, по большому счёту, но всё же он хотел узнать мотив. С этим оказалось не всё так просто.

Допрос длился несколько часов. Сначала с Джоном говорил Лигур, потом Гавриил. Все эти допросы Кроули наблюдал через камеру наблюдения и отстранённо воспринимал информацию. Джона воспитывали в детском доме, с тех пор как его мать оставила его в больнице, когда ему было шесть лет и когда впервые проявилась его болезнь. После приюта ему по счастливой случайности повезло неплохо устроиться в морге у Азирафаэля, о чём узнал один из его бывших одногруппников и обманом вымогал у него деньги. В основном давил на жалость, говорил, что передаёт полученные деньги на нужды детей из приюта, а сам всё пропивал. Джон слишком проникся рассказываемыми ему сказочками и сам не понял, когда оступился. Кроули слушал его описания преступлений и поражался: как кто-то мог быть таким умным и таким идиотом одновременно? 

Парня, который вымогал у Джона деньги, они нашли быстро. К тому времени уже прибыл прокурор и начал составлять свои бумаги. Ньют передал ему запись с камеры своего компьютера ― она будет основным доказательством в деле, а разговор Кроули со Скарлет никогда не всплывёт. Кстати, нужно будет выбросить салфетку с её номером телефона. 

― Знаешь, я была готова к тому, что ты сегодня притащишь убийцу, ― проворчала Вельз, когда он принёс ей полный отчёт о деле, ― но совершенно не была готова, что ты сделаешь это меньше чем за час после того звонка. Так что сделаю тебе подарок в честь этого дела: Лигура переведут в отдел к Дагон. 

― Ого какая щедрость, ― Кроули скривил губы в улыбке. ― А на замену кого-то дадут? Или мне теперь с одним Эриком за всеми убийцами бегать? 

― Об этом я ещё подумаю, ― Вельз ответила не менее кривой улыбкой. ― Ты молодец, Кроули. Продолжай в том же духе.

До конца дня с закрытием дела его успели поздравить чуть ли не все начальники отделов и Гавриил, за компанию. Поздравления последнего окончательно выбили Кроули из колеи. Пока он слушал допросы и писал отчёты, у него было время подумать и проанализировать всё произошедшее сегодня, и чем больше он думал, тем больше он путался. Получить ответы на свои вопросы можно было, либо пройдя полное "сканирование" способностями Гавриила, либо спросив напрямую у кое-кого другого. Вариант с Гавриилом отпадал сразу. 

Когда Кроули выбрался на свежий воздух из отделения, уже смеркалось. Его Бентли так и стояла в конце собственных следов от шин, перегораживая сразу три парковочных места. Кроули не торопился к ней идти. Присев на край бордюра у входа в отделение, он достал из кармана куртки пачку сигарет и закурил. 

― Дай и мне.

Кроули, не оборачиваясь, протянул пачку. Азирафаэль присел рядом с ним и вскоре тоже затянулся дымом. Над ними медленно темнело небо. 

― Мне кажется, я кое-что понял про тебя, ― сказал Кроули тихо, когда его сигарета истлела наполовину. ― Несмотря на то, как давно мы знакомы, что-то в тебе я всё же упускал из виду.

― М-м? ― Азирафаэль покосился на него с довольно скептическим выражением лица. ― И что же это было?

― Ты слишком глубоко привязываешься к людям. 

Ещё одна затяжка, и дым рассеялся в холодном воздухе. Азирафаэль молчал, не торопясь подтверждать догадку Кроули. Тот и не торопил. 

― Что тебя заставило так думать? 

Кроули задумался, подбирая нужные слова, который как всегда разбегались от него. Когда он понял это? В тот момент, когда скальпель оказался у шеи Азирафаэля? Или знал всегда, просто отказывался сформулировать в слова? Уже не важно, наверное. 

― Ты бросил меня сразу после того, как думал, что я умер. Тогда, давно… Ну, когда была перестрелка, я имею в виду. 

― Я помню, ― спокойно отозвался Азирафаэль. ― И что дальше? 

― Тогда десять полицейских попало под обстрел, кого-то убили, кого-то серьёзно травмировали… Ты не мог знать, в какую категорию попал я, ― Кроули продолжал рассуждать, задумчиво вертя окурок в руках. Тлеющий кончик неумолимо подползал к фильтру. ― Ты испугался за меня. 

― Тебе понадобилось столько лет, чтобы понять это? ― В голосе Азирафаэля явно слышался сарказм. Он имел полное право на него, Кроули жутко тупил всё это время.

― Не думаю. Дело в другом. ― Кроули поднял голову и уставился в тёмно-синее небо. Его восточный край уже был чёрным, и там зажигались звёзды. ― Сегодня, когда этот парень взял тебя в заложники, я тоже испугался. Так сильно, что руки дрожали. У меня был чёртов пистолет, но я совершенно ничего не мог сделать, чтобы тебя спасти. 

― Не перегибай палку, ― Азирафаэль пренебрежительно фыркнул и потушил свою сигарету о бордюр. ― Ты отлично справился сегодня. 

― Не важно, как всё вышло в итоге, ― Кроули покачал головой и затянулся в последний раз. Привкус горелого фильтра неприятно обжёг язык. ― Была секунда, когда мне казалось, что я ничего не могу сделать и ты умрёшь. И тогда жизнь потеряет смысл. Без тебя. 

Азирафаэль ничего на это не ответил. Он вертел в пальцах потухший окурок, смотрел вдаль и молчал так, будто бы ему нечего было сказать. Возможно, так и было. Кроули метнул свой окурок в сторону урны, но тот не долетел и упал рядом. 

― Ты тоже испытывал это чувство, правда? ― спросил он, не смотря на лицо Азирафаэля. Ответ и так был очевиден.

― Только не секунду, а целых два часа, ― буркнул Азирафаэль недовольно. Секундное молчание, вздох. ― Пока вас всех оттуда доставали, пока опознавали убитых, пока спасали жизни тех, кто попал в реанимацию… Всё это время я думал, что завтра приду на работу и буду делать вскрытие твоего тела. Что вот ещё сегодня я мог целовать тебя утром, готовить тебе кофе, а прошли сутки, и твоё холодное тело лежит у меня на столе, и я делаю первый надрез. Это ужасное чувство, знаешь ли, врагу не пожелал бы.

― Поэтому ты решил, что нам лучше будет разойтись, ― констатировал Кроули. Над входом в департамент зажегся фонарь. Постепенно свет появился и вокруг парковки. 

― Я не смог бы переживать так каждый раз, когда ты вляпываешься во что-то, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль тихо. ― С ума бы сошёл. Мне даже кошмары снились, веришь? 

Ответить на такое было нечем. Какая разница, верил Кроули или нет, если такое было. И Азирафаэль имел полное право отдалиться, чтобы не делать себе больно. 

― Я думал, что мы встречаемся не так уж и долго, что это скорее интрижка, а не отношения, и, пока не поздно, стоит остановиться. Ежу было понятно, что ты не изменишь работу и отношение к ней… У тебя глаза горят, когда ты попадаешь на след преступника. Словно пёс, идёшь за ним, пока не вцепишься зубами. Ну или наручники не наденешь. 

Кроули покосился на друга. Тот закусил губу и, обхватив колени, чуть покачивался: вперёд, назад. Он действительно оказался далеко не железным. Кроули обознался и обманывал себя всё это время. Он боялся крови и трупов, а Азирафаэль с ними работал, при чём так же спокойно, как Кроули разбирал документы. И тогда казалось, что ничто не способно вывести Азирафаэля из равновесия, что даже если небо упадёт на землю и придавит тысячи людей, он просто придёт на работу и будет их вскрывать, каждого, одного за другим, ровным тоном констатируя причину смерти. Кроули видел, как Азирафаэль складывает части полуразложившегося тела подростка и как вытаскивает из утробы мёртвой матери мёртвого ребёнка. После такого сложно было представить, что патологоанатома способно что-то сломить. 

― Я правда надеялся, что ты забудешь об отношениях со мной и найдёшь кого-то другого, ― продолжал Азирафаэль, скользя взглядом по Бентли на парковке. ― Только ты продолжал быть рядом, и это было сложно. Слишком сложно. 

― Поэтому ты придумал секс по дружбе, ― Кроули кивнул и закрыл глаза. ― И так мы год за годом делали вид, что не подпускаем друг друга слишком близко. 

― У тебя плохо получалось, ― буркнул Азирафаль. ― Ты никогда не отказывался от секса. 

― Но предлагал его всегда ты, ― хмыкнул Кроули в ответ. 

― Не перекладывай ответственность. 

― Ты первый начал.

Они переглянулись, а потом рассмеялись. Тихо, посмеиваясь над своей глупостью и непроходимым идиотизмом. Ведь всё было так просто на самом деле: нужно было только сесть и спокойно поговорить, можно за чашкой чая, можно за бокалом вина, можно просто выкурив по сигарете. И никаких страхов не было, пока они были рядом, не было глупых отговорок и не было никаких жертв друг ради друга. 

― Знаешь, мы ведь можем умереть в любое время и не на работе, ― заметил Кроули, смотря на то, как Азирафаэль, отсмеявшись, продолжает крутить окурок в пальцах и чему-то улыбаться. ― Кирпич, там, на голову упадёт или дурной водитель будет на дороге. 

― Дурной, как ты? ― уточнил Азирафаэль с улыбкой. ― Думаешь, я не знаю о случайных смертях? У меня половина клиентов такие. Один из них умер проглотив зубочистку.

― Да ладно? ― Кроули удивлённо вскинул бровь. ― От такого не умирают. 

― Она проткнула его кишечник, и он умер от внутреннего заражения, ― спокойно констатировал Азирафаэль. От его слов по спине пробежали мурашки. 

― Не рассказывай мне страшные сказки на ночь, ― буркнул Кроули недовольно, чуть поведя плечами, чтобы прогнать противное ощущение. ― Лучше скажи мне, мы попробуем снова? В смысле, ты и я, как пара.

Азирафаэль ответил не сразу. Улыбка сползла с его лица, он нахмурил брови и поджал губы, как всегда делал, когда речь заходила о чём-то ему не приятном. Ответа пришлось ждать почти минуту. 

― При условии, что на выезды ты всегда будешь надевать бронежилет, ― ворчливо буркнул Азирафаэль. ― Даже если просто приезжаешь осмотреть место преступления. Мало ли, вдруг убийца ещё не ушёл…

― Меня засмеют… ― Кроули скорчил недовольную гримасу, в глубине души уже согласившись на все условия. ― Тогда, раз мы ставим условия, обещай мне, что будешь тщательнее отбирать персонал и обращать внимание на его особенности. 

― Мне произнести клятву на учебнике по анатомии? 

― Воздержись. Идём ужинать? ― улыбка сама собой уже лезла на лицо Кроули. 

― Я же никогда не отказываюсь, ― усмехнулся Азирафаэль и поднялся на ноги.


End file.
